Un anniversaire qui peut tout changer
by peacecraft31
Summary: Lors d'un anniversaire cinq amis vont faire une rencontre qui va bouleverser leur existence. Cross-over entre one piece/ black butler et hunter x hunter. (yaoi) pour plus de 18 ans.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir,**

 **Bon 1** **er** **avril j'espère que vous allez bien vous amuser aujourd'hui. Sinon je vous présente un nouveau projet en 10 chapitres que je vais publier tous les premier du mois. Bonne lecture Biz Peacecraft.**

 **Un anniversaire qui peut tout changer.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Petite soirée entre amis.**

Londres 1888. La ville était une fois de plus sous la pluie comme tous les automnes dans ce pays. Elle cesserait sûrement aux premières neiges de décembre. Mais en ce samedi soir du six octobre, un groupe d'amis s'était retrouvé dans l'immeuble particulier de l'un d'eux. Le bâtiment avait une centaine d'années mais était bien entretenu. En temps normal il aurait abrité une dizaine d'appartements composés de familles plus ou moins nombreuses, mais la famille de l'actuel propriétaire l'avait racheté afin d'en faire une résidence principale. Le trentenaire, orphelin depuis quelques années maintenant, habitait seul cette grande demeure, exception faite d'un domestique. Les cinq camarades de famille riche -étant eux-mêmes sur la voie d'une carrière fortunée- s'étaient rassemblés pour l'anniversaire de l'un d'entre eux. C'était en effet le vingt-sixième anniversaire du docteur Trafalgar Law. Pour cette occasion son collègue Shun, membre éminent de la noblesse anglaise, avait organisé une fête surprise pour lui. Il était heureux d'avoir pu réunir leur groupe pour cette occasion étant donné que chacun d'entre eux était très occupé. Il s'amusa à les détailler en les comparant d'abord à lui : mesurant un bon mètre quatre-vingt-quatorze, il était le plus grand du groupe, brun aux yeux noir et finement musclé. Puis venait l'invité d'honneur atteignant les un mètre quatre-vingt-onze et de fine corpulence. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir corbeau et ses yeux étaient de couleur gris acier. Après venait Hisoka, né d'une famille marchande fortunée qui avait su s'implanter dans tout le vieux continent et les Indes. Le maître de maison estimait sa taille à un mètre quatre-vingt-sept. Âgé de vingt-huit ans, avec une couleur de cheveux bien à lui, rouge orangé, et des yeux jaune. Shun posa ensuite son regard sur l'homme qui partageait quelques-unes de ses nuits. Tout vêtu de noir comme ses cheveux et ses yeux. Malgré son jeune âge –vingt-deux ans- il paraissait le plus mûr d'entre eux. Mesurant un mètre quatre-vingt-six, il se nommait Kurodo Akabane, médecin tout comme Law et lui. C'était le protégé des deux hommes, étant doué avec un scalpel on le surnommait « Docteur Jackals ». Avec le temps il était passé d'apprentis à amant pour l'hôte du jour. Ensuite il détailla Irumi Zoldik né de famille aisée tout comme son meilleur ami et parfois flirt Hisoka. Lui appréciait le un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et était brun aux yeux noir. Cela le fit penser à son majordome Sébastian, qui était de même hauteur et corpulence. De plus, lui aussi possédait des cheveux noirs, seul ses yeux rouges différaient. Son serviteur qu'il affectionnait plus comme un ami et pour lequel il avait un énorme respect, était âgé de vingt-huit ans. Pour finir il se contempla dans le miroir et reconnu qu'il ressemblait assez à la plus part d'entre eux pour ses cheveux et yeux noirs. Mais lui était leur aîné du haut de ses trente-deux ans. Un bruit attira son attention, une porte s'ouvrait dans son dos. Un homme très bien habillé fut son apparition.

 **\- Messieurs puis-je vous servir quelque chose à boire ?**

 **\- Oh ! Sébastian tu étais là. Moi je veux bien que tu…**

 **\- Fini cette phrase et je t'enlève ce sourire lubrique à l'aide d'un bistouri.**

 **\- Oh ! Et tu demanderas de l'aide à ton protégé ?**

 **\- Hisoka, saches que je n'ai besoin ni de Kurodo ni de personne pour te remettre les idées en place et me servir d'une lame tranchante. Tout doué que soit mon élève, je le surpasse encore.**

 **\- Houlà, je vais me calmer alors. Je ne voudrai pas laisser l'héritage de mes parents sans héritier. Qui leur succédera pour diriger l'entreprise familiale ?**

 **\- Depuis quand tu penses à ça toi ?** ironisa Irumi à ses cotés.

 **\- Ce matin, quand mon père m'a encore fait la morale sur mes mœurs légères et mes amis sans avenir.**

 **\- Tu le remercieras pour nous,** fit une voix provenant de derrière un gros manuel de médecine.

 **\- Je le ferais promis,** s'amusa le rouge orangé. **Dis-moi c'est ton anniversaire et tu es encore derrière tes bouquins ? Tu ne peux pas arrêter cinq minutes ?**

 **\- T'occupe pas de moi. Et j'ai jamais demandé à vous voir pour mon anniversaire. De plus je n'ai pas encore pu me procurer cette encyclopédie, on ne la trouve que chez Shun.**

 **\- Ouais…** commença Hisoka avant d'être coupé.

 **\- Ca suffit… vous êtes vraiment des gamins. Comment une simple question peux amener à une telle discutions ? De plus je crois que le majordome de notre hôte nous a posé une question,** intervint Kurodo.

 **\- Viens ici Sébastian !** ordonna Shun

 **\- Yes my lord !** affirma dans une courbette de respect l'homme interpellé.

Les quatre hommes étaient toujours impressionnés par la déférence dont faisait preuve le majordome envers son maître. Surtout que tous savaient pertinemment que Shun avait tout fait pour éviter ce genre de relation qui c'était créé entre eux quand il avait recueilli le presque trentenaire quelques années plus tôt. Tous se souvinrent comment cela c'était passé, sauf Kurodo –pas encore dans le groupe- à qui on avait raconté l'histoire.

 _C'était il y a maintenant quatre ans, un onze février, et leur hôte les avaient invités à fêter ses vingt-huit ans. A cette époque il vivait réellement seul et était sorti acheter ce qui lui manquait pour terminer son repas. A cause de la neige il avait dû aller chercher les derniers ingrédients dans un quartier mal famé et était revenu par un quartier plus riche mais pas non plus très prisé. Le jeune noble avait alors entendu des cris étouffés et une bagarre._

 _ **\- Ne reviens plus ici ! Notre maître ne veux plus de toi, tu es incompétent et ne sert plus à rien, !**_ _criait un homme en frappant celui à terre._

 _Shun vit que d'autres hommes entouraient le pauvre malheureux allongé dans la neige et baignant dans son sang. Chacun d'eux rigolaient et frappaient sur la carcasse à leur pied._

 _ **\- Hey ! Je crois qu'il a compris le message,**_ _hurla Shun._ _ **De toutes façons, que votre maître se rassure, je le prends sous mon aile. Il n'entendra plus parler de lui.**_

 _ **\- Que ? Qui êtes-vous ?**_ _s'insurgea le chef de meute, furieux d'être interrompu._

 _Le brun ne répondit rien et montra l'écusson brodé sur son manteau qui prouvait sa haute lignée de sang. Même des êtres aussi peu recommandable que ces hommes le reconnaissaient. Ils s'excusèrent alors pour leurs mauvaises manières et partirent en courant chez leur maître avant d'avoir de plus sérieux problèmes. Puis en tout bon médecin qui se respecte il était allé ausculter le blessé. Au vu des marques qu'il apercevait sur son corps il en établit un premier diagnostic. Mâchoire déplacée, côte fêlée et tout un tas de bleus et d'écorchures, sur les bras et les jambes. Il avait dû être roué de coup bien avant ce passage à tabac car certaine paraissaient très anciennes._

 _ **\- Viens, je n'habite pas loin. Ne parle pas ou tu auras très mal. Je vais m'occuper de toi.**_

 _L'homme hésita puis se leva difficilement et pris appuis sur son sauveur. Ils avancèrent doucement sans un bruit jusque chez le plus vieux des deux. Sur le perron de l'immeuble se trouvait déjà Law. Il attrapa la personne que ramenait son mentor – à vingt-deux ans à l'époque et débutant le métier de médecin - afin de laisser celui-ci ouvrir sa demeure. Les trois hommes entrèrent, l'hôte fit signe à son cadet de l'aider à monter les escaliers avec leur patient. Puis ils l'assirent sur le lit de Shun. Trafalgar comprit d'un regard de reculer pour laisser à son supérieur hiérarchique tout l'espace nécessaire afin de soigner l'accidenté._

 _ **\- Je vais remettre ta mandibule inférieure en place,**_ _expliqua-t-il à son malade tout en lui montrant du doigt sa bouche._ _ **Docteur Law vous y voyez d'où vous êtes ?**_

 _ **\- Oui.**_

 _ **\- Excuse-moi mais je le forme, alors dès que j'ai un client j'en profite. Cela ne te dérange pas j'espère ?**_

 _Le brun lui fit non de la main ne pouvant parler ni bouger la tête sans avoir des vertiges et une atroce douleur._

 _ **\- Tu vas avoir mal mais ça passera dans quelques minutes, elle n'est pas cassée, juste déplacée.**_

 _Puis après avoir pris en compte le clignement d'œil pour un oui, Shun s'affaira à remettre en place le maxillaire inférieur tout en expliquant à son élève._

 _ **\- Gnap ! Whooooooah !**_ _s'écria l'homme._

 _ **\- Du calme, ça va passer,**_ _s'exprima calmement le soigneur en massant la mâchoire du blessé et en la faisant bouger de droite à gauche pour vérifier sa fonctionnalité._

 _Après quelques minutes, l'individu essaya de parler. Les deux praticiens le regardèrent émettre des onomatopées._

 _ **\- Bonjour je m'appelle Shun et lui c'est Trafalgar Law et toi ?**_

 _ **\- Je… m'a…pe…lle… Sé…ba…s…ti…an.**_

 _ **\- Sébastian c'est bien ça.**_

 _ **\- Oui.**_

 _ **\- Et bien bonjour Sébastian quel âge as-tu ?**_ _Questionna encore le médecin._

 _ **\- V…Vingt-qua... tre… ans.**_

 _ **\- Bien. Pourquoi ton maître t'a rejeté ?**_

 _Sébastian baissa la tête et se mura dans le silence._

 _ **\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre de suite. Bon, maintenant il faut te déshabiller.**_

 _A cette phrase le jeune homme se recula vivement sur le lit et mit un bras en avant en système de défense, tout en essayant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même._

 _ **\- N'ai pas peur, je veux voir tes plaies et te soigner ainsi que te faire prendre un bon bain chaud. Cela doit faire un moment que tu n'en as pas pris non ? Je peux faire sortir Law si tu veux ?**_

 _L'homme bougea en faisant 'non' de la tête à la dernière question. Se relevant difficilement, les deux docteurs l'aidèrent à se maintenir debout tant bien que mal. Puis il commença à s'enlever le haut puis le bas, faisant un strip-tease aux hommes devant lui. Shun, ayant compris aux vues de ses gestes à quoi il devait servir à son ancien maître, lui dit :_

 _ **\- Tu n'es pas obligé. Effectivement, on aime bien les hommes au lit, mais là tu es notre patient et on ne veut pas de toi comme amant.**_

 _ **\- Je suis bien d'accord,**_ _confirma le second médecin._

 _Cela rassura Sébastian qui finit de se déshabiller normalement. Puis il s'avança vers son bienfaiteur qui lui indiqua la salle d'eau. Dedans ils firent couler l'eau chaude et Shun examina les plaies qu'il désinfecta, puis il expliqua qu'après le bain il lui banderait les côtes afin de les laisser se remettre en place seules et qu'il ne devrait pas trop bouger. Sébastian l'écouta attentivement et il pénétra dans le bain. S'allongeant pour profiter du bien-être que lui procurait le liquide il regarda autour de lui. Son soigneur qui s'occupait de lui était jeune et très beau. Il avait l'air froid et peu commode alors qu'en fait il était très gentil et attentionné. Son ami était pareil, il le voyait, adossé au chambranle de la porte donnant sur la chambre. Sébastian trouvait qu'il donnait l'impression de le protéger faisant barrière de son corps avec un quelconques intrus. Il en fut si surprit, touché et rassuré qu'il en pleura. Il se mit à pleurer comme jamais dans sa vie il n'avait pleuré, même les jours ou son ancien maître le faisait souffrir. Alors il murmura :_

 _ **\- J'étais trop vieux.**_

 _ **\- Trop vieux ?**_ _questionna Law._

 _ **\- Oui, trop vieux pour lui.**_

 _L'incompréhension se lisait dans les yeux du jeune chirurgien. Alors Shun expliqua :_

 _ **\- Il veut dire que son ancien maître aime coucher avec des enfants et que lui est trop vieux pour cela. Si je ne me trompe pas tu ne servais qu'à cela jusqu'à maintenant, il ne t'a rien appris d'autre. Juste à parler et lui servir de jouet sexuel.**_

 _Le brun dans le bain fit 'oui' de la tête._

 _ **\- Tu n'es pas trop vieux pour ces choses-là, au contraire tu as l'âge parfait. C'est avant que tu étais trop jeune pour ce genre de choses,**_ _continua Shun._

 _Là c'est Law qui fit 'oui' de la tête._

 _ **\- Alors tant que tu seras ici personne ne te touchera sans ton consentement. Tu es le seul maître de ton corps.**_

 _Sébastian renifla plus fort et demanda inquiet :_

 _ **\- Et après mon rétablissement ou devrais-je aller ?**_

 _Shun s'avança silencieusement vers la baignoire. S'agenouilla devant le jeune homme, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules dans une accolade fraternelle, puis l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête. Sébastian rougit à ce geste et baissa la tête pour se cacher. Alors d'une main ferme mais douce, Shun attrapa la mâchoire de l'être dans ses bras et ramena son visage face au sien. Et il put apercevoir la couleur rouge sang des pupilles de son vis-à-vis. Il fut subjugué par leur beauté et leur éclat. Il planta alors ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre et de son air le plus sérieux et d'une voix ferme il énonça une vérité, sa vérité :_

 _ **\- Pardon je me suis mal exprimé. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et j'ai la chance d'avoir eu le plus beau cadeau qui soit. Un nouvel ami en ta personne. Alors saches que tu ne quitteras plus jamais cette maison si tu ne le désire pas. De plus, personne ne te toucheras sans ton consentement moi y compris.**_

 _L'homme dans le bain hésita ne comprenant pas pourquoi la personne face à lui faisait cela, quand il entendit un rire dans son dos :_

 _ **\- Haha ! saches mon grand que quand Maître Shun prend une décision il s'y tient et celle-là est très dure à prendre et importante.**_

 _ **\- Law !**_ _s'exclama l'aîné._

 _ **\- Quoi ? il doit savoir quand même. Non ?**_

 _ **\- Ok, Sébastian j'ai une sorte de maladie ou tare génétique. Je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler un incube, je me nourris de sexe. Mais je ne te toucherais jamais sans ton accord, même en état de manque.**_

 _ **\- Ça c'est de la déclaration ou je ne m'y connaît pas,**_ _s'esclaffa un nouveau venu._

 _ **\- Hisoka !**_ _s'écria Shun mécontent._

 _ **\- Moi par contre je te toucherais bien sans ton consentement,**_ _continua ledit Hisoka tout en avançant vers le bain._

 _ **\- TOUCHES LE ET TU FINIS NOYE DANS CE BAIN,**_ _s'écrièrent trois voix._

 _Hisoka regarda tour à tour Shun, Law et Irumi qui venait de les rejoindre._

 _Après cela Sébastian était devenu un résident permanent de la demeure du noble. Etant très doué, il avait vite appris à lire et à écrire. Shun le considérait comme un frère mais le jeune convalescent, pensant toujours devoir quelque chose à son mécène, mettait une barrière entre eux. Avec le temps chacun avait pris sa place comme maître et serviteur docile, mais qui savait répondre quand il le fallait. Le docteur avait tenu sa promesse, et même si Hisoka faisait des blagues salaces à son encontre, il n'avait jamais essayé de le toucher. Du statut de patient il était devenu majordome de son sauveur, cela suffisait à faire le bonheur de Sébastian et tout le monde l'acceptait, même Shun._

Tous les hommes sortirent de leurs pensées et reportèrent leur regard sur les deux hommes. Shun attrapa la main gantée de Sébastian et s'exprima :

 **\- Hisoka cesse de l'embêter, de plus il préfère les chats.**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu es Zoophile ?** s'écria le rouge orangé.

 **\- Non, maître Shun qu'insinuez-vous ?** s'insurgea le brun aux yeux rouge.

 **\- Qu'il y a encore des chats dans ta chambre.**

 **\- Heu !...**

 **\- Ne nie pas je les ai entendu !** s'exclama d'une voix ferme le maître.

 **\- Mais il pleut et ils sont si petits, je n'allais pas les laisser mourir de froid dehors,** s'expliqua le majordome.

 **\- Alors prépare leur un couffin dans la cuisine prêt de l'âtre mais pas dans ton lit bordel,** s'énerva le noble. **Ils peuvent avoir des puces ou des maladies, en tant que médecin je ne peux accepter cela. Je ne t'interdis pas de t'en occuper mais il y a des lieux pour le faire. Compris !**

 **\- Yes my lord,** répondit doucement l'homme en baissant la tête comme une enfant prit en faute que l'on grondait avec gentillesse et amour mais un brin de sévérité pour faire passer le message.

Shun caressa sa main et le maître d'hôtel releva la tête vers son aîné et attendit la suite en contemplant le sourire radieux de son maître.

 **\- Peux-tu faire venir une voiture et préparer des parapluies ? Nous sortons, nous boirons donc ailleurs.**

Sébastian fila après un hochement de tête affirmatif afin de répondre aux attentes de son supérieur.

 **\- On sort ?**

 **\- Oui nous allons fêter dignement ton anniversaire. Et pas de discussion.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Au fait j'y pense vous avez entendu parler de cette affaire celle sur les meurtres des prostitués. Ils ont surnommé le meurtrier Jack l'éventreur,** questionna Irumi afin de détourner la discussion.

 **\- Oui, j'ai lu un article dessus ce matin,** répondit Kurodo. **A ce jour il y a eu quatre meurtres dont deux la même nuit il y a une semaine si je me souviens bien.**

 **\- J'ai pensé à toi justement Kurodo,** ricana Hisoka.

 **\- A moi ?** Questionna Akabane.

 **\- Oui tu es bien le 'docteur Jackal' maître des scalpels comme ce Jack, et en plus vos deux surnoms commencent par 'Jack'. Et on ne t'as pas vu ces jours-là.**

 **\- Pff… c'est donc ça tes arguments. Sans vouloir te vexer, si on oublie le surnom 'Jack' qu'on partage, il y a ici deux meilleurs maîtres du bistouri. Et on ne s'est pas rassemblés ces jours-là, donc tu n'as vu aucun d'entre nous, comme aucun de nous ne t'as vu non plus. Cela pourrait tout autant être toi ou n'importe qui d'autre ici.**

 **\- Touché !** Confirma le rouge orangé.

 **\- Personnellement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tuer et découper des prostituées. De plus j'ai assez de patients pour m'entraîner,** expliqua Law.

 **\- Pour ma part, avec ma maladie, les prostitués femmes ou hommes me servent bien plus vivants que morts.**

 **\- Il ne reste donc que vous deux,** s'amusa Akabane, après les arguments plus que convainquant de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques.

 **\- Tu crois ?** Questionna Hisoka.

 **\- Oui, vous êtes deux psychopathes,** affirma Law. **On ne sait jamais quel genre de nouveau passe-temps vous avez trouvé pour agrémenter vos petits jeux.**

 **\- En tout cas pas celui-là,** confirma Irumi.

 **\- Mais ?** Questionna Shun.

 **\- Mais le traquer pourrait être amusant,** s'exclama Hisoka avec l'assentiment d'Irumi.

 **\- Messieurs, la voiture sera là dans quelques minutes.**

 **\- Et toi Sébastian ? Qui penses-tu qui pourrais être Jack L'éventreur parmi nous,** questionna Irumi.

 **\- Aucun d'entre vous répondit du tac au tac l'interpellé avec un grand sourire. Même si parfois vous pouvez paraître sans cœurs, je vous connais assez pour avoir du mal à vous imaginer faire ces horreurs.**

 **\- Haha ! je l'adore, mais en fait c'est peut être lui Jack l'éventreur, c'est pour cela qu'il est si sûr de lui,** rigola à gorge déployé Hisoka.

 **\- Pff… ne l'écoute pas mon grand,** fit Shun en se levant.

Il congratula d'une tape sur l'épaule son maître de maison et lui sourit afin de le remercier pour tout. Après il descendit enfiler son manteau suivi des autres. Sébastian leur confia un parapluie à chacun et les accompagna jusqu'au véhicule.

 **\- Prend soin de la maison,** sourit Shun.

 **\- Et vous de vous Maître.**

Shun re-sourit tout en montant dans l'habitacle du moyen de locomotion qui allait les amener vers leurs destinations de rêves. Les cinq hommes prirent place et Shun indiqua au conducteur où les déposer.

 **\- Il avait l'air triste,** chuchota un homme à son oreille.

 **\- Qui ?** Questionna Shun intrigué.

 **\- Sébastian.**

 **\- Tu t'intéresses à cela ?**

 **\- Non mais je l'aime bien, toi aussi non ?**

 **\- Si bien sûr mais…**

 **\- Je sais il a fait le choix de rester dans ton ombre et te servir en tant que majordome, mais il est triste à chaque fois que tu sors et que tu le laisse derrière.**

 **\- Dis, tu le regarde tant que ça ? Il te plaît en fait ?**

 **\- Qui sait ?**

 **\- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?** questionna Hisoka. **Je hais les messes basses.**

 **\- De rien et puis si tu ne racontais pas tout à tout le monde, on ne serait pas obligé de faire des messes basses.**

 **\- Quoi ?** s'insurgea le rouge orangé.

 **\- Du calme s'il vous plaît,** tempéra Kurodo.

 **\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, c'est toi qui a débuté les cachotteries.**

 **\- J'aimerais que vous ne vous disputiez pas pour mon anniversaire ce serait le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire,** exprima d'une voix forte Law.

Tout le monde acquiesça et le chemin se passa alors dans la bonne humeur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je vous remercie de venir me lire et j'espère que cela vous plaira. Pour le thé, j'ai pris sur la wiki. Et pour la bataille je remercie une amie de m'avoir aidé. Bonne lecture à bientôt biz Peacecraft_31.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le cadeau d'anniversaire.**

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent à destination. Shun descendit le premier, suivit d'Akabane, Hisoka et Irumi puis enfin l'invité d'honneur descendit. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Trafalgar quand il aperçut la devanture face à lui :

 **\- Les gars, sans déconner , encore un Bordel ?**

Le trentenaire sourit et alla placer son bras sur les épaules du fêté avant de lui dire :

 **\- Oui c'est encore un bordel, mais pas n'importe lequel, promis. Celui-là va te plaire.**

 **\- Si tu le dis !** accepta dépité Law.

Les cinq hommes entrèrent, derrière la porte se trouvait un hall servant de vestiaire. Chacun y déposa ses affaires, puis ils s'avancèrent vers des rideaux plats et tiré à quatre épingles. Tous les hommes furent surpris, sauf Shun qui déplaça l'un de ses pans en énonçant :

 **\- Ce sont des pans japonais. Ils servent de rideaux ou de portes dans les maisons japonaises. Bienvenue dans un bordel à la japonaise. Tu voulais visiter le Japon un jour mon cher Law, alors je te fais découvrir une partie de leur mœurs ce soir.**

 **\- Merci,** sourit Law, **mais comment connais-tu cet endroit ?**

 **\- Une connaissance chinoise, Monsieur Lau, il connaît plein de choses.**

 **\- Quelqu'un de peu recommandable,** murmura Kurodo.

 **\- Effectivement, mais j'ai toujours été satisfait de ses tuyaux. De plus, je suis déjà passé ici pour m'assurer que c'était un bon endroit et j'ai été charmé.**

 **\- Allons voir cela,** fit Hisoka très enthousiaste aux vues du décor autour d'eux.

Effectivement en s'introduisant dans le Bordel ils étaient tombés dans un hall encore plus spacieux et finement décoré. Devant eux se trouvait l'accueil avec un comptoir où des jeunes femmes japonaises maquillées et habillées d'après les coutumes de leur pays répondaient à leurs questions. Puis sur chaque côtés se trouvaient des box où les gens consultaient des catalogues, avant d'être conduits dans une autre pièce. Les murs étaient tapissés de tableaux représentant des animaux mythiques tels que des dragons, phénix. Mais aussi des scènes de genres, des portraits, des scènes historiques et des paysages. Des sculptures de démons trônaient sur les piliers délimitant les Alcôves accueillant les futurs clients. Shun s'aperçut que son jeune ami avait les yeux rivés sur l'un des tableaux.

 **\- Très cher Trafalgar,** susurra à son oreille l'aîné des deux, **que contemples-tu ainsi ?**

 **\- Cette scène,** répondit le jeune médecin en pointant du doigt un tableau représentant une scène de genre.

 **\- Ceci est une cérémonie du thé. C'est une chose très importante au Japon, elle est très difficile à réaliser et a un code bien à elle.**

 **\- Que pour du thé,** ricana Hisoka.

 **\- Inculte,** souffla Akabane.

 **\- Oh oui c'est vrai que tu aimes ça toi ! Le thé !** se moqua le rouge orangé.

 **\- Arrête !** ordonna Irumi en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. **On a promis à Law de ne pas se battre.**

 **\- Pff… Ok je me rends, pardon.**

Les quatre hommes rirent devant cette redissions faite à contre cœur.

 **\- Bien allons-y,** invita d'un signe de main Shun. **Alors ici cela se passe en deux étapes. La première, en arrivant on va à l'accueil récupérer deux catalogues et après on va dans les niches pour les consulter. Le premier regroupe les fiches des prostituées hommes et femmes. A l'intérieur on y trouve un récapitulatif de leur vie et de leurs aptitudes.** **Dans le second on trouve les prestations autres que le sexe, les différentes chambres et bien d'autres services qu'offre l'établissement.  
La seconde étape consiste à appeler, à l'aide d'un bouton sous la table une des hôtesses pour qu'elle nous dirige dans la chambre choisie. Là-bas, on s'installe le temps d'être rejoint par la compagne ou le compagnon qu'on a choisi, pour le nombre d'heure choisis.  
Sinon le décor que vous détaillez depuis qu'on est entré est typiquement japonais et a été importé de là-bas. Les sculptures d'Akuma sont aussi du Japon, se sont leurs démons. Mais pour ce soir nous allons passer directement par la seconde étape car j'ai tout organisé. D'habitude il y a une geisha ou un homme de joie pour un client mais j'ai demandé une dérogation au gérant. Alors j'espère que cela va vous plaire. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas rencontré personnellement la personne que j'ai choisie mais je pense que nous serons tous sous son charme. Par contre seul Law pourra allez plus loin avec cette personne s'il le désire.**

 **\- Merci mais ça ira,** fit Law.

 **\- Attend d'y être, je l'ai sélectionné pour toi, c'est ton cadeau.**

L'homme détourna le regard sous le sourire amusé des autres. Puis Shun se dirigea vers le comptoir afin de montrer ses papiers à l'une des geishas, qui lui fit signe de la suivre. Tous les hommes leurs emboîtèrent le pas. Ils passèrent une porte derrière le comptoir et atteignirent une cour intérieure encadrée d'un couloir de dimension rectangulaire. Les cinq amis furent subjugués par l'aménagement des lieux. De l'extérieur la devanture de l'établissement ne payait pas de mine, petite et peu mise en avant, alors qu'en fait l'intérieur était immense. Le directeur avait racheté les deux bâtiments qui encadraient le local de base et a tout détruit afin d'en faire un immense bordel sur trois étages. Avec un jardin intérieur. Il était aménagé à la façon d'un jardin japonais, avec une marre surmontée d'un pont en bois amenant à un petit temple. Ils purent tous contempler la beauté du lieu et sa sérénité. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle de restaurant. Une table basse avait été installée au centre de la pièce et cinq coussins l'encadraient. Trois sur l'un des plus long coté et deux à ses extrêmités, laissant un espace vide face à eux ou l'on pouvait apercevoir une porte en bois et papier coulissante. Les cinq hommes prirent place et quatre d'entre eux regardèrent le cinquième.

 **\- J'ai pensé que vu l'heure on pourrait commencer par un repas typiquement japonais.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas tort,** s'exprima pour tous Akabane, qui commençait à avoir faim.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte en bois s'ouvrit. Les cinq hommes virent apparaître un jeune homme de grande taille aux cheveux et aux yeux vert portant sur l'un de ses bras un plateau composé de cinq bols et cinq assiettes.

 **\- Bonsoir Messieurs, je suis Zoro Roronoa, je serais votre serveur pour la soirée.**

Les hommes ne purent qu'acquiescer tellement ils étaient happé par la beauté et le charisme de l'être devant eux. Ils le détaillèrent pendant qu'il posait les plats devant eux.

 **\- Le bol contien** **t une soupe miso. Elle se compose d'eau, de** **miso** **-** **pâte de haricots de soja fermentée et salée-** **, de** **dashi** **–bouillon de poisson-, d'algue** **wakame** **séchée - réhydratée et coupée en carrés-, de** **tofu** **–lait de soja caillé-, de bœuf bouilli -émincé en fines lamelles-, de** **ciboule** **, des rondelles d'** **œufs** **cuits, de** **sauce soja** **et de shiitake –champignon parfumé-. Dans l'assiette il y a une salade de choux blanc agrémentée de crabe. Ceci est votre entrée. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit à tous.**

 **\- Merci,** répondirent-ils tous ensemble.

 **\- Dites, il est vraiment que pour…**

 **\- La ferme Hisoka,** s'exclama Irumi.

 **\- Quoi c'est bon, c'est qu'une pute on ne va pas non plus…**

Hisoka s'arrêta net dans sa phrase quand il sentit une main se posait sur son poitrail. Tournant la tête vers l'individu à qui cette main appartenait il vit Law le regarder de façon furieuse. Puis il se sentit partir en arrière il tomba sur le sol de tout son poids. Trafalgar appuya plus fort sur son thorax avec sa main et il le surplomba de tout son corps. Puis d'une voix ferme et forte, qui ne soufflait aucune réponse sauf un 'oui', il exprima sa pensée.

 **\- Hisoka aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Alors je ne tolérerai aucune dispute et encore moins un manque de respect à notre hôte. Nous sommes des gentlemen alors comportons nous comme tels. De plus, nous sommes ici chez Monsieur Roronoa qui est un être humain comme les autres, à qui on doit le respect comme aux autres. Puis, malgré les règles en vigueur de cet établissement, il a eu la gentillesse d'accéder à notre caprice. Alors, on va tous faire l'effort de le respecter dans sa demeure alors tu t'excuses de suite.**

Le rouge orangé vit les autres faire 'oui' de la tête. Il se releva doucement quand Law se rassit à sa place.

 **\- Je suis désolé Monsieur Roronoa je ne voulais pas vous insulter mais vous êtes si beau,** dit-il en se dépêchant et Law et Irumi en profitèrent pour le frapper à la tête.

 **\- Aie ! mais c'est vrai non ?** Interrogea Hisoka.

 **\- Oui, mais arrête de l'embêter,** confirma Law. **Il est lourd mais sympas dans le fond,** dit-il à l'attention du Vert.

Zoro hocha de la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris.

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas,** répondit Zoro. **J'ai entendu pire à mon encontre ou mes semblables.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une raison,** s'insurgea Law.

Zoro rougit et baissa la tête de reconnaissance. Depuis qu'il était entré, il avait ressenti diverses émotions. D'abord la surprise de voir cinq beaux jeunes hommes devant lui. Puis de l'intérêt pour l'un d'entre eux. De la colère envers celui qui l'avait traité de 'pute'. De la fierté quand il avait été appelé 'Monsieur Roronoa' et qu'on avait dit de lui 'qu'il était un être humain' et maintenant de la reconnaissance envers celui qu'il trouvait à son goût. Alors il releva sa tête et planta son regard dans celui de son protecteur et il dit doucement et hésitant.

 **\- Bon anniversaire, Monsieur.**

 **\- Merci, Monsieur Roronoa.**

 **\- Ha, ha ! Et si on s'appelait par nos prénoms proposa Shun. Et puis tu ne manges pas avec nous ?** Questionna-t-il.

 **\- Non j'ai déjà mangé et je ne dois pas avec les clients,** expliqua leur hôte.

Alors Law se leva et contourna la table puis il s'agenouilla devant Zoro et lui tendit la main, que l'autre pris avec plaisir. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas pris pour un être humain. Il avait plus l'habitude d'être un objet.

 **\- Je suis le docteur Trafalgar Law.**

 **\- Docteur ?**

 **\- Oui, nous sommes trois médecins ici. Cela t'intéresse ? Tu es peut être blessé ou malade, ou une personne de ton entourage ?** questionna Shun.

 **\- Shun laisse le travail derrière toi, s'il te plait,** supplia Kurodo. **Bon je pense que c'est à moi de le faire. Bonsoir Monsieur Zoro Roronoa, je suis Kurodo Akabane, chirurgien né le vingt-trois novembre et j'ai vingt-deux ans. Je crois que dans votre culture la date de naissance et l'âge est important.**

 **\- Oui, ainsi que le groupe sanguin.**

 **\- Je suis AB,** rajouta-t-il.

 **\- Moi c'est Irumi de groupe A, j'ai vingt-quatre ans, héritier d'une grande fortune.**

 **\- Je suis Hisoka, né le six juin, j'ai vingt-huit ans, de groupe B, héritier d'un empire marchand et encore pardon.**

 **\- Moi c'est Shun, professeur en médecine, je suis né le onze février et j'ai trente-deux ans. Je suis AB.**

 **\- Trafalgar tu fais quel âge ?** Questionna Zoro après avoir écouté tout le monde.

 **\- Vingt-six ans et toi ?**

 **\- J'ai vingt et un ans et je suis né le onze novembre.**

 **\- Tu mesure combien ?** Questionna Shun.

 **\- Un mètre quatre-vingt-un.**

 **\- Ha, ha ! Alors je suis le plus vieux et le plus grand et tu es le plus jeune et le plus petit.**

 **\- Au moins je suis l'aîné de quelqu'un maintenant,** rit Kurodo.

 **\- Alors on est tous amis maintenant,** dit Trafalgar et pour celer ce pacte il mit du choux blanc dans la bouche de Zoro en riant.

Les six hommes discutèrent de tous et de rien. Chacun délivrant des souvenirs qui les faisaient s'amuser, tout en dégustant des sushi, des makis et bien d'autres mets tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. A la fin du repas le Vert ayant débarrassé la table disparut un moment, il revint avec un plateau de thé. Il déposa les six tasses devant lui. Les hommes s'aperçurent qu'il avait changé de kimono. Le premier était vert mais allait très bien avec celui de ses cheveux et ses yeux. Celui-là était noir avec un motif doré. Un immense dragon. Il était encore plus beau.

 **\- Je vais maintenant vous faire découvrir une cérémonie du thé. Je vais vous expliquer en détail et vous raconter comment cela se passe dans mon pays. Tout d'abord,** **il y a différentes école qui ont évoluées chacune avec des différences notables dans la façon de servir le thé. Toutes les écoles et la plupart des variations possèdent cependant un certain nombre de points communs.  
L'hôte, homme ou femme, porte habituellement un ****kimono** **, alors que les invités peuvent porter des kimonos ou des vêtements formels sombres. Si le thé est servi dans une** **maison du thé** **séparée, plutôt que dans la chambre du thé, les invités attendront dans un jardin couvert jusqu'au moment où ils seront appelés par l'hôte.  
Ils se purifient alors rituellement en se lavant les mains et en se rinçant la bouche dans un ****petit bassin en pierre** **contenant de l'eau. Ils se dirigent alors vers le** **tokonoma** **, ou alcôve, où ils admirent les parchemins ou les autres déclarations. Puis, ils s'assoient dans la position** **seiza** **sur le** **tatami** **, par ordre de prestige.  
Les maisons du thé et les salles du thé sont généralement petites. La taille standard est de quatre tatamis et demi. La taille de la plus petite salle du thé peut être de deux tatamis. La grandeur est uniquement limitée par la richesse de son possesseur. Les matériaux de construction et les décorations sont délibérément simples et rustiques.  
** **Un repas léger et simple, appelé** **kaiseki** **ou** **chakaiseki** **peut être servi aux invités, suivi par du** **saké** **. À l'issue de ce repas, ils retournent à la** **salle** **d'attente couverte jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à nouveau appelés par l'hôte. Si aucun repas n'est servi, l'hôte procédera directement au service de petites friandises. Pour être dégustées, ces friandises seront placées sur un papier spécial appelé** **kaishi** **; chaque invité apporte le sien, souvent dans un petit portefeuille décoré. Le** **kaishi** **est mis dans la poche de poitrine du kimono.  
Chaque ustensile — incluant le bol à thé '** **chawan** **', le fouet '** **chasen** **' et l'écope à thé '** **chasaku** **' — est symboliquement nettoyé en présence des invités dans un ordre déterminé et en utilisant des gestes très précis. Les ustensiles sont placés dans l'ordre exact de rangement en accord avec la préparation qui suivra. Lorsque les opérations de nettoyage et de préparation des ustensiles sont terminées, l'hôte place une quantité de thé vert en poudre dans le bol selon qu'il prépare un thé léger ou épais/fort et ajoute la quantité appropriée d'eau chaude, puis mélange le thé à celle-ci.  
La conversation est gardée à son minimum. Les invités se relaxent et apprécient l'atmosphère créée par les sons de l'eau et du feu, l'odeur de l'encens et du thé, la beauté et la simplicité de la maison du thé et les décorations saisonnières appropriées.  
Le bol est alors servi à l'invité d'honneur, ****shokyaku** **, littéralement le « premier invité », soit par l'hôte, soit par un assistant. Les salutations d'usage sont échangées entre l'hôte et l'invité d'honneur. L'invité salue le second invité et lève son bol dans un geste de respect pour l'hôte. L'invité tourne le bol afin d'éviter de boire sur son** **face avant** **et, dans le cas du thé épais/fort en boit une petite gorgée, répond à l'hôte qui lui demande si le thé est à son goût avant de prendre deux nouvelles gorgées avant d'essuyer le bord, tourne le bol dans sa position originelle et le passe à l'invité suivant tout en le saluant. Cette procédure est répétée jusqu'à ce que tous les invités aient pris le thé à partir du même bol. Le bol est alors rapporté à l'hôte. Dans le cas du thé léger, chaque invité boit dans un bol individuel, toujours en tournant le bol pour ne pas boire sur sa** **face avant** **.  
Si le thé épais/fort, ****koicha** **, a été servi, il sera suivi de la préparation, par l'hôte, d'un thé léger, ou** **usucha** **. Cependant, en fonction de l'invitation qui a été faite, l'** **usucha** **peut être servi seul. Une fois que les invités ont chacun bu le thé, l'hôte nettoie les ustensiles. L'invité d'honneur demandera à l'hôte d'autoriser les invités à examiner les ustensiles et chacun leur tour, les invités examinent et admirent chaque objet, incluant l'écope à thé, la boîte à thé - le bol à thé ayant été admiré juste après que le thé a été bu. Les objets sont traités avec une extrême précaution et avec révérence car ils sont fréquemment sans prix, irremplaçables, des antiquités faites à la main.  
L'hôte récupère ensuite les ustensiles et les invités quittent alors la maison du thé. L'hôte les salue de la porte, mettant ainsi fin à l'invitation. Une préparation de thé peut durer entre une et cinq heures, selon le type pratiqué et le type de repas et de thé servis.  
Je vais donc commencer et la faire en une heure je vous rappellerez les étapes au fur et à mesure.**

 **\- Cela a l'air intéressant,** dit Law subjugué par les dires et les gestes de leur hôte.

 **\- Tu seras donc notre invité d'honneur,** fit Shun à Law.

Les autres acceptèrent cela et regardèrent silencieusement Zoro exécuter tous les gestes à la perfection pour la préparation d'un thé léger étant donné qu'ils avaient chacun un bol. Au bout d'une heure ils purent enfin déguster le thé que tous apprécièrent.

 **\- Je reviendrai,** soupira d'aise Kurodo.

 **\- Je savais bien que tu étais fou de thé,** rigolât Hisoka, **mais je dois reconnaître qu'il est aussi bon que celui que prépare Sébastian.**

 **\- Hisoka oublie le,** s'énerva Shun.

 **\- Je dis juste que ton majordome sait faire du thé et les pâtisseries qui vont avec, tout comme Zoro.**

 **\- Tout le monde sait faire du thé comme cela ?** Demanda Kurodo afin d'éviter une nouvelle dispute, car quand il s'agissait du maître de maison de son ami cela finissait toujours mal, il en avait pris l'habitude.

 **\- Oui c'est une chose qu'on nous apprend tout jeune dans ce métier.**

Alors que certains avaient une question qui leur brûlait les lèvres. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et une personne s'écria :

 **\- Zoro, Zoro vient vite, on a besoin d'aide dans le hall d'entrée.**

 **\- Pardon, je reviens.**

Le Vert disparut en courant derrière la jeune femme. Intrigués, les cinq hommes se levèrent et partirent à leur poursuite, quelques secondes après. Quand ils débarquèrent dans le hall, une scène des plus détestables se produisait: dix hommes cagoulés, armés de couteaux et de pistolets terrorisaient les clients, ainsi que les résidents du bordel. L'une des geishas de l'accueil était maintenue en joue par l'un des hommes, alors qu'un autre l'enserrait pour qu'elle ne bouge pas, un couteau sous la gorge. Shun évalua les différentes options qui s'offraient à eux : s'ils décidaient de se mêler de ça, ils devraient se battre à six contre dix. Il faudrait que certains d'entre eux fasse du un contre deux. Mais qui choisir ?Lui, c'est sûr, il pourrait. En fait chacun le pourrait sauf peut-être Zoro, dont il ne connaissait pas les capacités. Il le chercha du regard afin de l'interroger quand Trafalgar lui fit signe que leur hôte n'était pas là. La jeune femme à côté d'eux regarda en arrière et murmura :

 **\- Zoro.**

 **\- Où est-il ?** Questionna Law.

Elle baissa la tête, gênée, et répondit dans un souffle presque inaudible :

 **\- Il a dû me perdre de vue. J'aurais dû le prendre par la main…. Il a un sens de l'orientation épouvantable, il se perd dans sa propre chambre. Mais c'est un combattant hors pair.**

 **\- Vous deux, allez le chercher on va avoir besoin de lui,** chuchota Shun.

 **\- Ok,** fit Law avant d'attraper la main de la fille et de l'entraîner à sa suite.

Les deux coururent le long du couloir. La jeune femme passa devant lui et le poussadans un escalier montant jusqu'au troisième et dernier étage.

 **\- C'est ici que nous dormons. Je pense qu'il est dans sa chambre, il a dû aller prendre ses** _ **katanas**_ **, il est escrimeur.**

Ils entrèrent en trombe dans une pièce, et virent l'homme les attendre avec ses trois sabres à sa ceinture. Il était debout devant un matelas posé par terre, sûrement son lit. La pièce était sobre, sans décoration, dans des tons clairs avec une toute petite fenêtre sur le toit.

 **\- Zoro, pourquoi n'as-tu pas crié pour que je fasse demi-tour,** sermonna la jeune fille. **Tu t'es encore perdu.**

 **\- Pas du tout, je suis venu chercher mes sabres,** s'énerva-t-il.

 **\- C'est rien, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois armé alors allons-y,** dit Law. **Donne-moi ta main,** reprit Trafalgar.

Le bretteur hésita mais prit la main de Law et les deux hommes redescendirent jusqu'au hall avec la jeune femme à leur suite.

Au même moment en bas, Shun avait décidé de prendre les choses en main.

 **\- Messieurs, que désirez-vous ?**

 **\- Toi, ne t'occupes pas de ça.**

 **\- Pardon mais en tant que client et témoin de la scène, je ne peux pas y rester indifférent,** expliqua le noble tout en s'avançant vers le groupe des deux hommes retenant la geisha.

Celui armé du pistolet fit pivoter son arme vers l'aristocrate.

 **\- Bouge plus ou t'es mort.**

Le médecin ne se départit pas de son idée et continua sa marche vers eux. L'homme avec le couteau resserra son emprise sur son otage. Shun regarda tour à tour les deux hommes puis voyant l'agresseur au revolver bouger, accéléra son pas, attrapa son bras et lui tordit, faisant ainsi tomber l'arme qui tira un , la décharge ne blessa personne. Alors Shun força l'individu à se mettre à genoux et, de son autre main, l'assomma d'un impact sur la nuque. L'homme qui maintenait la femme la repoussa en avant afin de pouvoirplanter sa lame dans le trentenaire,mais celui-ci arriva à échapper au mouvement et fit basculer son ennemi par terre. Au sol, l'autre se vengea en entaillant la jeune femme à côté de lui. Shun fut surpris de ce coup en douce et donna un shoot dans le visage de son vis-à-vis qui tomba inanimé. Les huit autres avaient voulu intervenir mais les trois compagnons du médecin les en avaient empêchés en se mettant entre eux, entamant un combat déséquilibré du fait qu'ils étaient en sous-nombre. Heureusement leur aptitudeaux combats leur permit,de tenir la distance.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que Law et Zoro revinrent dans le hall. La scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux était troublante, fascinante et fâcheuse. Troublante car en quelque minutes, les choses avaient évolué trop vite, la jeune femme prisonnière des malfrats ayant été délivré s'affairait à la soigner, son visage présentant une longue estafilade faite au couteau. Fascinante car ses autres amis se battaient avec les criminels :Hisoka et Irumi étaient aux prises avec trois hommes chacun, pendant qu'Akabane armé de scalpels en maintenait deux en respect. Les deux derniers gisaient au sol - aux pieds de Shun et sa patiente – sûrement mis à terre par le chirurgien en la délivrant. Enfin, fâcheuse, car si cela continuait ainsi, il ne pourrait jamais se battre. Ni voir Zoro se servir de ses sabres.

 **\- Pff,** soupira-t-il.

 **\- Quoi ?** Questionna son compagnon.

 **\- Non rien, c'est ennuyeux,** exprima le docteur.

 **\- Quoi ?** Redemanda le Vert.

 **\- C'est mon anniversaire, ils auraient pu m'attendre pour commencer les festivités,** expliqua le brun.

Etonné et amusé par cette phrase Zoro sourit. Les cinq hommes, qu'il venait de rencontrer, l'amusaient. Ils étaient franchement atypiques. Des gentlemen, médecins pour la plupart mais qui aimaient se battre. Spéciaux au premier abord, mais très gentils au fond. Il hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'il était bien d'accord avec lui. Puis il dégaina ses trois sabres.

Law eu la satisfaction de voir son camarade s'armer et passer au combat. L'épéiste mit l'un des sabres dans sa bouche pendant qu'il prenait les deux autres fermement dans ses mains. Le praticien s'amusa de voir ses grandes mains qui semblaient si douces et agiles lors de la préparation du thé devenir si brutes et fermes sur ses armes. L'homme n'avait plus rien d'un gigolo soumis au désir de son client, mais bien d'un guerrier libre et plein d'assurance, maîtrede ses sentiments et de ses gestes. C'est ainsi que, fasciné, il le regarda s'élancer dans la bataille **,** en commençant par délester Irumi de ses adversaires, pour aider Hisoka. Cela devint alors un deux contre trois du côté du rouge orangé. Rassuré, Trafalgar se décida à aller prêter main-forte à son cadet chirurgien. Pour cela, il se munit aussi de scalpels qu'il fit voler sur ses ennemis, avec la précision dont il faisait preuve en chirurgie.

Shun, pendant ce temps, venait de finir de panser la geisha et tourna son attention sur ses amis. D'abord Zoro, il trouvait sa technique aux sabres exceptionnelle, faisant valser ses ennemis dans les airs. L'un d'eux s'abattit à ses pieds et il lui asséna un bon coup de savate afin de l'assommer. Il vit le jeune homme lui sourire, alors, comme d'un commun accord, celui-ci lui envoya les deux autres afin qu'il réitère son acte sur eux. Se retrouvant sans assaillant, le Vert s'allia à Hisoka et Irumi. Quant à lui, il fit de même avec ses collègues. Sortant ses bistouris, il prit à parti le troisième homme.

En quelques minutes, ils prirent le dessus. Le groupe de l'homme de joie s'amusait contre ses trois opposants. Roronoa s'aperçut que ses deux compagnons de jeu étaient assez sadiques :ils touchaient leur adversaires mais pas assez pour les tuer, juste assez pour les faire souffrir et les immobiliser. Mais étant donné que leurs ennemis étaient venus ici pour faire du mal à ses collègues prostitués, cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Au fond, ils étaient venus eux-mêmes les déranger.

Quant au groupe des trois docteurs, eux aussi s'amusaient bien. Mais étant moins sadique, ils firent au plus vite pour mettre les hommes à terre. Après quelques passes, de coup de poing, de coup de pied et de scalpel, ils les regroupèrent au sol.

 **\- Peu m'importe pour quelle raison vous êtes là. Je suis Lord Shun Winston et cet établissement est sous ma protection. Si je vous revois ici, vous mourrez.**

En entendant cela, les truands décidèrent de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps. Ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes - dès qu'ils purent - avec leurs acolytes encore inconscients sur leur dos.

Les six protecteurs furent remerciés comme il se doit, avec des accolades chaleureuses et des remerciements plein la bouche. Grâce à leur courage et leur détermination au combat, ils avaient mis en fuite les importuns qui avaient troublé la tranquillité du lieu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je vous remercie de me lire. Si vous n'aimez pas les lemons torrides passez votre lecture, sinon bonne lecture. Biz encore merci Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Retour à la maison, avec un beau cadeau.**

Après cet épisode des plus déplaisant pour tous, Shun s'était éclipsé avec le patron de la maison close et revint un quart d'heure plus tard.

 **Très bien nous partons,** proclama Shun.

 **Mais…** commencèrent les cinq autres combattants.

 **J'ai dit nous partons,** reprit Shun.

Ses quatre compagnons reprirent alors leurs affaires, que la geisha de leur arrivée avait rangées dans le vestiaire du hall, afin de se diriger vers la sortie. Shun les regarda passer, chacun murés dans leur silence et leur tristesse. Mais avant de leur emboîter le pas il énonça très fort :

 **Roronoa Zoro, qu'attendez-vous pour attraper vos affaires et nous suivre.**

Il agrémenta sa demande d'un signe de main lui montrant la sortie. Zoro fut interloqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En règle générale aucun des résidents ne sortaient de l'établissement. Alors qu'il allait répondre, la jeune femme qui était venu le chercher plus tôt lui tendit un manteau tout en faisant un signe de tête affirmatif. Alors l'épéiste suivit les hommes de sa soirée avec une certaine anxiété mais aussi de l'excitation. Dehors, son regard émeraude se posa sur les hauts bâtiments autour de lui, cela le stupéfia. Shun le tira à sa suite le faisant entrer dans le fiacre la pluie incessante ruisselant sur son visage il se retrouva assit sur le siège arrière entre Hisoka et son protecteur. Quand le véhicule partit pour une destination qui lui était inconnue, le docteur qui l'avait fait monter dans l'habitacle ouvrit les rideaux.

 **Avec cette pluie tu ne verras pas grand-chose mais ce sera déjà ça.**

Puis s'adressant à tous il rajouta :

 **Sinon, pour faire court. J'ai offert ma protection -avec mon blason- au lupanar ainsi que mes dons de médecin pour les blessés. Le directeur voulait me remercier alors j'ai demandé une nouvelle faveur. C'est pour cela que Zoro a pu nous suivre.**

 **Merci,** fit celui-ci doucement.

 **Ne me remercie pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qui va pouvoir t'arriver,** répondit le doc' en souriant et caressant sa cuisse.

 **Il n'a pas tort,** répliqua Hisoka tout en le frôlant aussi avec un regard lubrique.

 **Arrêtez !** s'énerva Law.

 **Oui c'est vrai, c'est chasse gardée,** rigola Shun.

Zoro baissa la tête et murmura :

 **Cela ne me gêne pas…. Avec vous,** rajouta-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Les cinq hommes le dévisagèrent, ayant tous très bien entendu et comprenant ce que cela sous-entendait. Plus personne ne parla durant tout le voyage, réfléchissant à une certaine proposition lancée comme ça. Arrivé devant l'hôtel particulier de Shun, ils descendirent du fiacre et montèrent les marches vers l'habitation. L'endroit semblait désert.

 **Vu l'heure il doit dormir,** observa Shun.

 **C'est mieux ainsi,** soupira Akabane.

Son compagnon le regardât de travers mais ne rajouta rien. Ils montèrent doucement à l'étage, prirent de quoi boire et se dirigèrent vers les appartements privés du propriétaire des lieux. Là, dégustant les verres d'alcool, l'ambiance devint plus légère et festive.

 **Ha, ha ! dis-moi Zoro, avant de te rencontrer on se posait une question,** commença Irumi. **On se demandait si l'un d'entre nous ne pouvait pas être Jack L'Eventreur. Tu as entendu parler de lui n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Oui,** affirma l'épéiste.

 **Tu n'as pas peur que ce soit l'un d'entre nous,** susurra Hisoka à son oreille. **De nos jours il est dangereux de sortir avec des inconnus, surtout dans ta condition.**

 **Non, je n'ai pas peur. De plus, seule les prostituées femmes et indépendantes sont visées. Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre.**

 **Effectivement,** constata le rouge orangé en caressant le sexe du Vert, le faisant gémir par la même occasion. **Tu es bien un homme et bien bâti de surcroît.**

 **Vraiment ?** Interrogea Irumi qui vint inspecter lui-même le paquet.

 **Ça suffit !** Siffla Akabane.

 **Pourquoi ? cela te dérange Zoro ?** Questionna l'être aux yeux jaunes.

L'homme ne put répondre car les effleurements des deux autres l'excitait et l'empêchait de se concentrer. ' _C'est qu'ils sont doués'_ pensa-t-il. Puis, il se fit happer par un bras qui le bloqua sur un torse fin et musclé avec une odeur bien particulière. En relevant sa tête ses iris émeraude tombèrent sur ceux gris acier de son brun. Rougissant, il abaissa rapidement son visage. Alors, le docteur saisit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts fin et le releva afin de planter son regard dans le sien.

 **Zoro tu es sûr que ça ira. Tu sais, tu n'es obligé de rien. Shun ne t'a pas ramené pour ça. Si on le fait tous ensemble, ce sera la première fois pour nous aussi.**

 **Si cela te conviens. C'est ton anniversaire,** répondit Zoro d'une voix tremblante, mêlant appréhension et envie.

' _Pour une fois, cela pourrait être amusant de faire une nouvelle expérience. De toute façon malgré nos accrochages réguliers on s'apprécie et on se fait confiance. Personne ne lui fera du mal'_ , pensa-t-il, tout en observant ses amis tour à tour. Rassuré par cette perspective, il embrassa l'homme collé à lui. Puis afin d'inviter les autres à les rejoindre il fit glisser le kimono de son vis-à-vis sur ses épaules.

Hisoka et Irumi furent les premiers à se rapprocher. Ils continuèrent leurs étreintes et embrassèrent chaque parcelle de son corps dénudé, ses épaules, son cou, le haut de son dos.

Pendant ce temps, Law continuait à explorer sa bouche à l'aide de sa langue, faisant valser sa jumelle jusqu'à plus souffle. Ses mains, elles, descendirent le long de son torse et rencontra ses tétons. Avec lesquels il joua les effleurant puis les pinçant légèrement.

Le Vert essayait de gémir mais chaque son était étouffé par leurs baisers. Les trois hommes le déshabillèrent avec lenteur, l'amenant peu à peu vers l'extase. Quand il fut nu le docteur s'agenouilla devant lui, happant à pleine bouche son érection. L'épéiste allait l'en empêcher mais ses gestes furent arrêtés. Effectivement Hisoka enserra ses poignets et releva ses bras afin de les bloquer derrière sa tête, le maintenant ainsi fermement. Irumi s'agenouilla devant le postérieur de leur invité. Posant ses mains sur ses fesses, il les écarta le plus possible et lécha son anus afin de bien l'humidifier. Zoro hurla de satisfaction. Les deux hommes à ses genoux lui donnaient un traitement que bien peu d'hommes lui avait donné. Voire aucun.

 **Ils ont l'air doué,** s'amusa Hisoka. **Bien que je ne doute pas des prouesses de mon Irumi,** murmura-t-il à son l'oreille. **Je l'ai bien formé n'est-ce pas ? Sa langue est experte pour donner du plaisir.**

Pour toute réponse Roronoa gémi. Le rouge orangé fier de lui, sourit du spectacle.

Alors que jusqu'à présent les deux autres médecins n'avaient fait qu'assister à la scène, ils décidèrent d'entrer dans le jeu. Sans un bruit, ils se déplacèrent jusqu'au groupe. Akabane reprit en main les tétons de leur invité, délaissé par son supérieur pour s'occuper de son pénis.

Shun s'empara de la ceinture du kimono –tomber à terre- afin d'attacher les mains de Zoro derrière la nuque du rouge orangé.

Celui-ci parut enchanté de cette action. Cela lui permettait de lâcher son futur amant et repartir explorer son corps à l'aide de la pulpe de ses doigts.

Shun sourit du spectacle fabuleux que lui offraient ses camarades. Dans tous ses rêves les plus fous jamais il n'aurait pensé être ainsi comblé un jour. Lui, dont la maladie se nourrissait de sexe pour être calmée. Ce soir il allait être rassasié. Alors c'est avec appétit qu'il regarda Zoro et l'embrassa avec passion.

Le Vert avait perçu le changement dans les yeux du noble. Pour lui ce fut impensable que l'un d'entre eux soit Jack l'Eventreur. Car tout comme le doc' en face de lui, l'éclat de leurs regards montraient qu'ils étaient prêt à le dévorer avec avidité. Mais pas à le tuer. De plus, tous ces hommes lui feraient partager cette ardeur à la volupté. A cette pensée et aux autres, il ne put s'empêcher de jouir dans la bouche de Law, dans un hurlement de délectation qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Tous les hommes se reculèrent d'un coup. L'épéiste allait tomber à terre quand Shun le rattrapa. Il était si faible après un tel moment de bien-être qu'il dut s'accrocher à son sauveur. Roronoa avait peur, pensant avoir fait quelque chose de mal, mais tous lui sourirent chaleureusement.

Alors, Hisoka et Irumi prirent Law par les bras et l'entrainèrent plus loin. Ils le déshabillèrent tout en l'excitant puis Kurodo vint se mettre à genoux devant lui et entama une fellation.

 **Ils le préparent pour toi. C'est son anniversaire, il est bien normal qu'il soit le premier,** lui expliqua doucement Shun. **De plus, c'est ton préféré et le seul à ne pas avoir de concubin dans cette pièce.**

Zoro rougit et raffermit sa prise contre le torse du noble afin de cacher ses larmes de joie. Il sentit la main douce de son futur amant venir glisser dans ses cheveux et ses lèvres embrasser le haut de sa tête.

 **Ne veux-tu pas assister au début de son plaisir avant qu'il ne t'offre une nuit inoubliable. Pardon, avant que nous te l'offrions.**

Le Vert releva la tête et regarda son vis-à-vis les yeux plein de larmes.

Shun se pencha vers Zoro léchant l'eau coulant sur ses joues. Puis il lui sourit de façon à faire disparaître tous ses doutes et toutes ses peurs. Cette nuit devait être exceptionnelle et rien n'allait l'entacher.

Son regard émeraude se posa sur Law qui était au comble du bonheur. Quand le brun fut relâché par ces bienfaiteurs, il s'avança vers lui afin de lui tendre la main. Hésitant il regarda le visage amical de Shun. Rassuré, il le suivit et s'allongea sur le lit quand on l'y invita.

Law grimpa à son tour afin de le surplomber de toute sa stature, lui présentant trois doigts qu'il lécha. Après qu'ils eurent été bien humidifié l'homme aux yeux gris acier alla les introduire un par un dans l'intimité de son partenaire. Qui bien préparé par Irumi et détendu par les mots et caresses de Shun les aspira sans problème. Après une très courte intrusion le docteur décida de pénétrer son bien-aimé avec son membre. Il le présenta devant son anus et Zoro écarta davantage les cuisses.

L'épéiste entendu des rires étouffé derrière lui mais ne sans formalisa pas. A cet instant tout ce qui lui importait était le regard de Law, qui le désirait ardemment et son organe qui s'insinuait en lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle euphorie. Il était transporté ailleurs dans un monde de sensations nouvelles et toutes plus enivrantes les unes que les autres. Alors il se laissa aller à gémir de plus en plus fort à chaque nouveau coup de buttoir en lui.

Law aussi n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Il avait été surpris par la préparation de ses amis, ainsi que la douceur et la conscience qu'ils avaient mis à la tâche. Puis avoir ce Vert entre les bras était quelque chose d'inouï. Bien sûr, il allait devoir le partager. Mais peu importait, il était le premier à recevoir ses faveurs et il serait le dernier. D'habitude il se foutait un peu de son compagnon, prenant du plaisir et partant juste après. Mais là, il mettait un point d'honneur à le faire participer dans sa quête de la félicité. Alors il se surprit à attraper le sexe de Zoro d'une main ferme et de lui administrer avec talent une masturbation qui le fit rugir. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, fut quand lui-même émit des grognements, lui qui d'habitude ne montrait aucune émotion et n'émettait aucun son.

Ils étaient dans leur petit monde quand ils furent rattrapés par la réalité. En effet, deux poids tombèrent de chaque côté et deux hommes se mirent à geindre. Regardant aux alentours ils virent à leur droite Hisoka faire l'amour à Irumi qui se mouvait avec lasciveté sous les à coup ravageur de son dominant. Et à leur gauche Shun qui avec une plus grande conscience amenait Kurodo aux portes du paradis. Les six hommes s'enfonçaient dans la luxure, leurs cris retentissant dans toute la chambre. Au moment où les trois allongés sur le matelas allèrent jouir dans la main de leur amant respectif, ils se prirent mutuellement la leur, Zoro tenant celle des deux bruns à ses côtés.

C'est à ce moment-là que tout dérapa. Alors que les trois du dessus se retirèrent les trois autres allèrent plus en profondeur dans le milieu du lit. Zoro les attira à lui et les embrassa chacun leur tour en souriant. Les deux autres comprenant le message lui sautèrent dessus. Le dévorant de baisers et de caresses. Son corps répondit bien vite au traitement qu'on lui infligeait et releva un peu la tête afin d'apercevoir les trois manquants. Ceux-ci regardaient d'un œil expert et comblé l'action qui se jouait devant eux. Alors Roronoa Zoro les invita à la partie d'un hochement de tête. Les trois hommes ne se firent pas prier et vinrent s'amuser avec leurs compagnons. Cette nuit-là tous les schémas purent se faire. Chacun prit le parti de s'abandonner et de tout essayer. Dans la chambre, un sentiment d'appartenance à un groupe s'empara d'eux et leur cœur furent transportés dans ce besoin de libertinage. On put alors voir Law être pénétré par Zoro. Mais aussi l'épéiste prit par Irumi et Hisoka en même temps. Pendant qu'Akabane s'occupait du fessier de Law et Shun de celui d'Akabane. En fait tout fut exploré par les six hommes, tellement de position et d'excès, qu'au petit jour tout le monde s'endormit comme une souche sauf deux. Shun qui plus que rassasié ne trouvait pas le sommeil et Zoro qui, maintenant qu'il avait connu une telle liesse, appréhendait de rentrer chez lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous, désolé pour ce jour de retard. Je vous remercie de me suivre et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Petit chapitre, mais il amène un tournant dans l'histoire. Bonne lecture et à bientôt Peace'. Une dernière chose, bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont et bon courage aux autres jusqu'aux leurs.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Liberté.**

Shun se leva d'un bon sans réveiller personne.

 **\- Habille toi et suis moi, je te ramène.**

Zoro fut surpris par l'ardeur dont faisait preuve le brun dès le matin. Ainsi que cette envie pressante qu'il ressentait dans la voix de son client à le ramener chez lui. Mais au fond, il se rappela qu'il n'était que son bien d'une nuit et rien d'autre. Il s'était fourvoyé pendant un instant, pensant pouvoir rester avec ces hommes qui l'avait respecté et accueilli comme l'un des leurs. Le Vert se leva en silence et s'habilla et suivit le doc' hors de la chambre. Descendant les escaliers depuis le troisième étage, il ne s'attarda pas trop sur la décoration d'intérieur, ruminant ses pensées. En arrivant au pied de l'escalier, il vit son hôte se diriger vers la porte d'entrée où un homme se trouvait habillé d'un magnifique costume noir. Il n'osa pas bouger, les regardant discuter. Il trouvait que les deux hommes allaient bien ensemble. Le docteur avait l'air de lui donner des instructions que l'autre écoutait attentivement. Hochant imperceptiblement la tête pour faire savoir à son maître qu'il avait compris. Oui, il ne pouvait qu'être serviteur dans cette demeure, pourtant il paraissait un peu l'égal de son vis-à-vis. Puis il avait vu l'être en noir se tourner vers lui et avait était subjugué par sa beauté et la couleur de ses yeux. Si la couleur jaune d'Hisoka était spéciale et attirante celle-là était fascinante. Shun lui fit un signe de la main afin qu'il le rejoigne, en passant devant l'homme, il put encore plus apprécier le rouge de ses prunelles. Celui-ci fit une révérence devant lui et dit :

 **\- Sébastian, majordome de cette demeure, ravi de faire votre connaissance.**

Zoro fit aussi une révérence et allait répondre quand il entendit la voix de son client venir du perron :

 **\- Zoro allons-y nous perdons du temps.**

Alors il sourit à Sébastian et parti à toute jambe vers la sortie. Il regarda un instant en arrière et vit un regard plein de compassion envers lui mais aussi plein de chaleur, cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Puis il monta dans un fiacre qu'avait hélé Shun. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent sans un bruit vers le bordel de Zoro. Arrivée là-bas, il vit l'aristocrate descendre rapidement et entrer dans l'établissement à grandes enjambées. Il le suivit surpris et déçu par son attitude. Il aurait pensé avoir au moins droit à un au revoir. Mais non, au fond ce n'était qu'un beau rêve, une parenthèse inoubliable. Alors il se dirigea tête baissée vers sa chambre. Pour une fois, il ne se perdit pas et se jeta sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit, afin de faire le vide dans son esprit. Une demi-heure plus tard on vint le chercher.

 **\- On t'attend dans le hall, dépêche-toi,** claqua la voix d'une femme à la porte de sa chambre.

 **\- Bien,** répondit-il sans enthousiasme.

Il descendit d'un pas nonchalant les trois étages et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'au hall où il tomba nez à nez avec le doc'. Il lui fit un signe de la main et l'invita ainsi à sortir dans la rue avec lui. Le Vert le suivit avec crainte. Puis sans un mot le brun le fit monter dans un véhicule et les deux hommes repartirent pour une nouvelle destination inconnue de l'épéiste. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il revint dans l'hôtel particulier de son compagnon. Celui-ci l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite avec un grand sourire. Zoro ne comprenait plus rien il suivait le rythme dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. On ouvrit la porte et Sébastian les accueilli chaleureusement.

 **\- Bienvenue à la maison Messieurs, votre course fut une réussite j'imagine.**

 **\- Effectivement très cher, tu as tout préparé ?** Questionna Shun

 **\- Yes, My Lord.**

Zoro vit alors le gentleman poser une main sur l'épaule de l'homme aux yeux rouges afin de le remercier. Puis il se sentit happé par un bras et remonta les trois étages afin de revenir dans la chambre du maître de maison. Shun se déshabilla et lui fit comprendre de faire de même. Les deux hommes se replacèrent où ils étaient quelques heures plutôt. Zoro regarda Shun, celui-ci lui dit :

 **\- Dors maintenant, les explications plus tard.**

Alors Zoro s'allongea et s'endormit d'un coup malgré toute les questions qu'il se posait. Mais le bras de Law qui vint l'enserrer le rassura, encore plus quand celui-ci se blottit contre son torse. Il fut pris d'une envie de pleurer, sans savoir pourquoi.

Vers midi tous les hommes émergèrent de leur sommeil. Ils se regardèrent et Law baissa la tête :

 **\- Quand doit-on ramener Zoro ?** Questionna-t-il

 **\- Allons déjeuner,** répondit Shun en se levant.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent et suivirent leur hôte. En bas ils arrivèrent dans la salle de repas.

 **\- Bonjour messieurs, je vous ai préparé un brunch,** proclama Sébastian avant de se retirer.

 **\- Ton majordome avait l'air pressé de partir,** observa Irumi.

 **\- Oui il a des choses à préparer pour demain et comme on est dimanche c'est difficile. Donc il est occupé.**

 **\- Sinon tu n'as pas répondu à Law tout à l'heure,** rappela Hisoka.

 **\- Zoro tu as des amis là-bas ?** Questionna Shun.

 **\- Non, personne pourquoi ?** S'étonna de la question le Vert.

 **\- Pour rien, au moins tu ne m'en voudra pas.**

 **\- De quoi ?** Redemanda l'épéiste.

 **\- D'être parti sans dire au revoir.**

 **\- Hein ?** Fit tout le monde.

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ? tu n'as pas …. Non, je veux dire tu as…** interrogea alarmé Akabane connaissant trop bien son amant et devinant ce qu'il va dire.

 **\- Si, si, Zoro tu es libre.**

… **..**

 **\- Zoro, les amis, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. J'ai racheté la liberté de notre ami ici présent. A partir de maintenant tu vas vivre chez moi. Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir pour être introduit dans le grand monde et devenir le compagnon de Law. C'est bien ce que vous désirez tous les deux ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête pour signifier leur assentiment. Les larmes de Zoro coulèrent toute seule sur ses joues. Puis le brunch commença dans une ambiance des plus festives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je vous remercie de me suivre encore. Pour ce chapitre se sont deux long lemon alors si cela vous dérange sauter ce chapitre. Il y a aussi un treesome. Bonne lecture bonne vacance à ceux qui le sont biz Peace'.**

 **Chapitre 5 : Frénésie d'une nuit à trois.**

La première semaine était passée trop vite pour Zoro. Après le repas du dimanche, Sébastian l'avait pris avec lui, afin de lui faire visiter la maison et l'amener à ses nouveaux appartements qui se trouvaient au troisième étage de la demeure, la pièce juste à côté de la chambre de Shun. Ceux-ci étaient finement décorés, rien à voir avec son ancienne chambre. La pièce était spacieuse, elle se composait d'une cheminée allumée pour la réchauffer. Puis elle était répartie en plusieurs espaces. D'abord le bureau avec un siège qui avait l'air confortable. Après un salon avec une table basse et un canapé pour deux, ainsi que deux fauteuils autours. Ensuite un lit à baldaquin assez grand pour lui et Law. Cela le changerait de son futon à même le sol. Il avait envie de l'essayer de suite. Enfin il y avait une porte menant à une salle de bain avec baignoire. Une pour lui seul. Le soir Law était resté avec lui et ils avaient pu essayer la baignoire et le lit ensemble.

Le lundi avait été chargé Sébastian l'avait accompagné dans divers magasins où ils avaient refait sa garde-robe. Le soir, il avait été tellement fatigué qu'il s'était endormi de suite après le repas.

Le mardi avait été encore pire. Sébastian lui avait donné ses premières leçons pour en faire un gentleman. Malgré son joli visage et ses belles paroles le majordome était strict et ne supportait pas l'échec. Cela avait était ainsi jusqu'au vendredi soir et les cours reprendraient le lundi d'après.

Mais en ce dimanche matin il profitait de son bien-aimé. Celui-ci lui avait appris que Shun avait été encore plus dur avec Sébastian. Il lui avait tout raconté sur leur rencontre à tous, tour à tour. Zoro était heureux d'avoir été si facilement accepté par les six hommes. Depuis le soir de leur rencontre il n'était plus l'amant que de Law. Il était au courant pour Shun et son problème avec le sexe mais il ne l'avait jamais sollicité pour cela. Un soir qu'il était en manque il avait eu une phrase déplacé, mais Sébastian l'avait remis à sa place et avait fait venir Kurodo. Sébastian disait qu'il était l'homme de la situation. Mais en cet instant son esprit vagabond revint à son intérêt suprême, le brun qui s'éveillait dans ses bras.

La deuxième semaine chez Shun venait de se terminer. Kurodo et Law avait été appelé dans une autre ville et son hôte était irascible depuis deux ou trois jours.

 **\- Pourvu que Kurodo revienne vite,** fit Sébastian.

Zoro hocha de la tête mais ne dit rien. Puis au moment d'aller se coucher il se présenta à son sauveur.

 **\- Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ?** Questionna froidement Shun.

 **\- Je viens m'offrir à vous,** répondit-il calmement.

 **\- Dégage tu es à Law,** s'emporta le médecin furieux de cette offre.

 **\- Je ne suis à personne sauf à moi-même et donc je fais ce que je veux de mon corps, c'est toi qui me l'a appris,** s'emporta aussi Zoro.

Le brun fit disparaître l'espace entre eux en quelques enjambés et l'attrapa par le col afin de happer ses lèvres dans un baiser furieux. Il mordilla les lèvres de son amant d'une nuit puis il mordit plus durement sa langue la faisant imperceptiblement saigner.

 **\- Et Law dans tout ça, que va-t-il dire ?** Interrogea le seigneur.

 **\- Rien,** affirma le Vert.

 **\- Il t'a dit de le faire ?** Questionna le docteur.

 **\- Il ne m'a pas interdit,** confirma l'épéiste.

 **\- Je te…,** commença Shun.

Mais avant de finir sa phrase ses lèvres furent à leur tour prise de force par celle de son vis-à-vis. Le baiser fut alors plus passionné et doux, Shun ne put se contrôler et attira encore plus à lui l'homme dans ses bras. Il le souleva et l'amena dans son lit où il le déposa doucement.

 **\- Je suis en manque, je vais peut-être être brusque,** averti Shun.

 **\- Je ne suis pas en sucre et j'ai connu pire,** rappela Zoro.

Shun lui sourit et l'embrassa plus tendrement cette fois-ci. Il défit alors sa chemise, bouton par bouton tout en étreignant son torse de baiser papillon. S'arrêtant à ses mamelons pour jouer avec, ce qui provoqua le déhanchement de son soumis. Alors il continua sa descente et lui ôta son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Il détailla avec minutie l'être nu sous lui. Après cela, il reprit son exploration à l'aide de caresse et de baiser.

Zoro lui était aux anges, le regard de désir que lui envoyait son amant, qui le surplombait ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, cette nuit allait être sportive. Il se tendit quand il le sentit le prendre en bouche et attrapa les draps de ses doigts afin de les serrer à chaque soubresaut de bien-être. Depuis quinze jours qu'il vivait ici il fut surpris par ses nouveaux amis. Tous paraissaient si viril et si froid et pourtant si ouvert d'esprit au lit. Dans son ancien métier tous ses clients lui demandait de les sucer, puis il les laissait le pénétrer. Mais ici c'était différent. Pour eux faire une fellation ou encore se faire sodomiser n'était pas un acte dégradant à leurs yeux. Mais une pratique normale dans la quête du bonheur. De plus chacun avait l'air de mettre un point d'honneur à faire jouir plusieurs fois leurs partenaires si celui-ci leur était important. Il avait même compris que Law, qui avait été à leur première fois l'actif, préférait en fait être le passif, du moins avec lui. Mais les deux hommes échangeaient souvent leurs rôles car ils avaient du mal à en choisir un décisif. Shun l'ayant compris leur avait expliqué de ne pas se presser, que cela viendrait avec le temps. Alors il se laissa aller aux bons soins de son aîné. Il avait confiance en lui. De plus, il pouvait s'apercevoir que l'homme était vraiment un expert. Il gémissait à chaque mouvement que lui infligeait son amant et à chaque happement de sa hampe. Puis il sentit la pulpe de l'autre effleurer ses lèvres qu'il ouvrit instinctivement afin d'humidifier les doigts tendu. Il les pourlécha un long moment, puis les rendit à son propriétaire qui s'était attaqué à ses bourses et à son intimité.

Shun introduisit un par un les trois doigts et fit des vas-et-viens à l'intérieur. Puis ayant bien préparé sa venue il se releva le temps de se mettre à nu sous les yeux plein de désir de son compagnon. Il s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses et attrapa ses fesses qu'il caressa puis releva son bassin afin de le pénétrer avec douceur. Les deux hommes ressentirent une énorme joie et cela continua encore longtemps. Alors qu'ils étaient au bord de la jouissance Shun se retira et retourna Zoro sur le ventre. Là il releva son bassin vers lui et le reprit, se déhanchant en lui avec aisance et force, cela fit hurler son cadet qui enfoui son visage dans le coussin. Alors le brun attrapa d'une main sa verge et de l'autre ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière afin de lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

 **\- Ne te cache pas, je veux entendre ta voix elle m'excite et j'ai vraiment besoin d'être à fond.**

Comme réponse il n'entendit qu'un grand hurlement de satisfaction. Ce qui le fit amplifier ses mouvements en lui. Shun s'aperçu que quelqu'un était derrière la porte mais ne dit rien continuant de faire hurler son partenaire et de l'amener plus près du dénouement final. Mais là encore alors que le Vert aller enfin se répandre le doc' l'en empêcha. D'abord il le retourna, puis tout en s'asseyant sur le lit, il le fit venir à lui afin de l'empaler sur son pénis. Il attrapa par son fessier et le mit en mouvement sur son organe.

Zoro n'en pouvait plus. Depuis trop longtemps son amant le malmenait pour son plus grand bonheur, mais aussi malheur. Car il avait besoin de se libérer et pourtant l'autre lui interdisait au dernier moment. Le frustrant toujours plus, tout en le faisant glisser de plus en plus vers un bien-être qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourtant il devait se libérer, il allait en mourir de douleur même s'il savait que son actif voulait le faire mourir de plaisir. Il grogna :

 **\- Laisse-moi jouir s'il te plait, pitié.**

 **\- Bientôt, très bientôt, accroche-toi bien.**

A ces mots, il agrippa la nuque de son aîné de ses deux mains le plus fermement possible. Il se sentit transporté dans un autre monde. Son dominant enroula son bras autour de sa taille afin d'accentuer la pénétration et de sa main libre il masturba son sexe. Zoro relâcha la pression et joui entre leur deux torses.

Cela amusa Shun qui attrapa sa nuque avec sa main pleine de sperme afin de l'embrasser sauvagement. Puis il les fit tomber ensemble sur le matelas. Il mit un dernier coup de buttoir et se libéra en lui dans un grognement de contentement. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et après un dernier baiser ils s'allongèrent afin de s'endormir. Mais au bout de dix minutes seul Zoro dormait alors Shun se leva enfila un pantalon et partit vers une pièce bien précise. Au bout de quelques minutes il pénétra dans l'enceinte voulue et s'approcha d'une silhouette allongée.

 **\- Sébastian ne fait pas semblant de dormir. Je sais que tu étais devant ma porte il n'y a pas si longtemps.**

 **\- Pardon je voulais voir si vous alliez bien.**

 **\- Je vais beaucoup mieux merci.**

 **\- Tant mieux heureusement que Monsieur Zoro était là.**

 **\- Sébastian je peux dormir avec toi ?**

Le majordome fut si surpris qu'il se retourna pour faire face à son maître. Celui-ci découvrit alors son visage baigné de larmes. Il retira son pantalon et s'immisça dans les draps de l'autre brun. Le prenant dans ses bras pour le cajoler afin de faire cesser les larmes. Puis d'une main douce il sécha celle-là.

Sébastian était bien, ce n'était pas la première fois que son maître venait dormir avec lui. Mais cette nuit était différente, il avait du mal à se retenir. Il devait bien le reconnaître avec le temps il était tombé amoureux de son sauveur. Mais il savait qu'il ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui. Et pourtant cette nuit avait l'air différente. Alors il osa s'approcher de son fantasme et posa ses lèvres sur celles de celui-ci. D'abord un effleurement puis une caresse plus poussée et enfin il appuya assez pour titiller de sa langue la bouche de l'autre. Le noble entrouvrit ses lèvres et Sébastian en profita pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Depuis son ancien maître il n'avait plus jamais été touché par personne. En fait en y repensant bien il était le premier homme qui le touchait depuis cette période. Son maître l'avait prêté à d'autre parfois, mais jamais il n'avait embrassé un homme qu'il aimait. Alors ce simple baiser éveilla son désir.

Shun sentit le corps de son cadet se serrer contre lui puis il le laissa l'embrasser à son rythme. Il fut surpris de sentir le corps de l'autre se raidir et s'exciter pour un simple baiser. Mais il comprit alors quand leur échange prit fin il demanda :

 **\- Je suis le premier depuis notre rencontre.**

 **\- Oui,** souffla l'homme aux yeux rouges en détournant le regard.

L'aîné en fut comblé, prenant la décision de faire cela bien, pour que l'être à ses coté ne regrette rien. Il l'attrapa par les hanches afin de le basculer sur lui, mettant ainsi leurs deux sexes en contact à travers leurs sous-vêtements. Les deux hommes grognèrent de satisfaction en même temps. Puis le gentilhomme enlaça son majordome, posant une main dans le creux de ses reins et l'autre glissant dans ses cheveux d'ébène. L'épiderme du cadet frissonna sous les gestes doux de son maître. Shun en profita pour caresser son fessier et appuyer leurs deux bassins l'un contre l'autre afin de frotter leurs érections ensemble. Sébastian en rugit de contentement. Puis en quelques minutes les deux hommes jouirent de plaisir. Alors le docteur eu une idée, attrapant son compagnon il le positionna sur le dos.

 **\- Ne bouge pas !** Ordonna le doc'

Il se leva et prit sa ceinture encore accrochée à son pantalon qui traînait par terre et remonta sur lui. Avec l'objet en sa possession il attacha les bras de son employé de maison à la tête de lit.

 **\- Je reviens, ne soit pas trop impatient.**

Les paupières du brun se baissèrent doucement et se relevèrent sur un regard rubis enflammé. Shun ne put se retenir de l'embrasser passionnément. Il ne savait pas s'il irait jusqu'au bout ou non avec lui mais il était persuadé qu'il allait le faire entrer dans un monde de délice et de félicité tout le reste de la nuit.

Sébastian venait d'arrêter de respirer. Il avait joui avec son bien aimé et maintenant celui-ci le maintenait à sa merci et lui promettait par ses actions mille espoirs. Alors il s'exécuta sans un mot, et attendit patiemment son retour.

Le docteur parti rapidement vers son bureau où il avait caché dans l'une de ses armoires une sacoche avec des objets qu'il avait toujours voulu essayer. L'un d'entre eux aller être parfait pour susciter l'attrait aux jeux sexuels de son partenaire, rester inactif pendant une longue période. Quand il revint dans la chambre il trouva l'homme semi-nu allongé de façon alangui et offert à lui. Cela l'excita et il se dépêcha de rejoindre son fantasme. _Akabane a raison, je suis trop fier pour ne pas vouloir reconnaître que cet homme me plais_ , pensa-t-il. Puis sortant de ses rêveries il prit en main un objet de la mini valise qu'il cacha à l'autre dans son dos, alors il expliqua :

 **\- Dans ce sac se trouve divers objets aidant à décupler le plaisir des hommes. Puis-je en essayer un sur toi, il ne te fera aucun mal.**

Les yeux rubis exprimèrent de la peur mais aussi de la curiosité.

 **\- Qu'est-ce ?** Questionna le prisonnier.

 **\- Cela,** affirma son geôlier en montrant triomphant son butin.

Devant le regard rouge se trouvait une plume. Une longue et majestueuse plume blanche. Alors de ses yeux il questionna l'être le surplombant.

 **\- Ton épiderme est si sensible qu'avec cela je devrais t'amener dans un monde onirique.**

Pour justifier sa théorie le trentenaire survola de la plume le torse du plus jeune et titilla ses mamelons. En réponse l'autre s'agitait sous lui, en émettant des onomatopées vibrantes de passion. Alors le tortionnaire continua, amenant sa proie à ressentir de la faim, pour d'autres tortures toutes aussi agréable. Au bout d'un moment il délesta son soumis de son sous-vêtement. Ecarta ses cuisses le mettant dans une posture lui permettant d'atteindre tous ses points sensibles. Enfin amena la plume vers son pénis avec lequel il joua avant de descendre vers son anus, qu'il chatouilla et pénétra un peu. Shun pouvait observer les torsions du corps de son compagnon.

Pendant ce temps Zoro s'était réveillé, trouvant le lit vide il s'était relevé d'un coup avait enfilé un bas et avait couru à l'extérieur de la chambre ouvrant toutes les pièces de l'étage qu'il trouva vide. Alors il décida de partir à la recherche du brun dans les étages inférieurs. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva au second et entendit des bruits venant de la chambre de Sébastian. Il se dirigea vers elle et entendit un cri alors il entra en faisant claquer la porte, pensant que le majordome avait un problème. Mais ce qu'il découvrit fut tout autre. Le domestique était allongé sur le lit et se contorsionnait de plaisir sous les attentions de son maître. Le dominé vagissait :

 **\- Hummm ! Pitié, Maître Shun, hummmmm ! laissez-moi jouir je n'en peux plus, j'ai si mal, hummmm !**

 **\- Mais c'est bon n'est-ce pas ?** Questionna ledit Maitre Shun.

 **\- Hummm ! Oui, mais par pitié, hummm ! libérez moiiii.**

Le Vert vit le brun raffermir sa prise sur la verge de son vis-à-vis en souriant. Puis il entendit celui du dessous hurler de frustration. Puis un autre son vint à ses oreilles, une phrase qui mit du temps à venir jusqu'à son cerveau.

 **\- Rejoint-nous !** Ordonna Shun.

Il sursauta quand il comprit le sens de la demande. Son regard balaya les deux hommes, quand il fut accroché par les yeux rubis qui l'implorait de venir à eux. Il s'avança lentement se demandant s'il devait ou pas. Il avait toujours pensé que ces deux hommes étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et en même temps il ne voyait pas son sauveur sans Akabane. Alors les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans plus de cérémonie.

 **\- C'est Kurodo qui devrait être avec vous pas moi.**

Les deux autres le regardèrent triste, puis de la colère envahie les prunelles noire du docteur.

 **\- Il n'est pas là, toi oui,** cracha le doc', tout en raffermissant sa prise sur la virilité de son amant actuel, qui hurla.

Zoro comprit qu'il valait mieux y aller et faire oublier cette phrase aux deux hommes.

L'aîné du groupe fit signe au plus jeune de prendre sa place. Puis alla chercher un autre objet. Il se positionna au-dessus du sexe de Sébastian afin de l'entourer d'un élastique surmonté d'un bouchon avec un tube fin en plastique souple qu'il inséra dans le gland.

Sébastian hurla, mais grâce au traitement divins que lui infligeait Zoro afin de le détendre le plus possible il n'eut pas trop mal, juste une désagréable sensation. Le médecin s'allongea à côté de lui pendant que l'épéiste continuait à s'occuper de son bien-être. Le noble toucha ses cheveux et l'embrassa avec fougue. Puis se relevant il dit :

 **\- Cela te permettra de ne pas jouir avant le bon moment. Ne me prend pas pour un monstre, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Crois-moi tu vas un peu souffrir mais à la fin tu vas adorer.**

Les yeux rouges s'emplirent de larmes que le doc' alla boire. Après il défie les liens de son bien-aimé et le remis sur lui refaisant entrer en contact leur deux érections. S'adossant mieux à la tête du lit, d'abord il ré-emprisonna les mains de l'autre derrière sa nuque. Ensuite de ses deux mains il ramena ses jambes le positionnant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Enfin il enfouit le visage de son amant sur son torse. D'une main il continuait de s'amuser avec les mèches brunes de son serviteur pendant que de l'autre il effleurait la peau de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses ou il titillait, avec Roronoa, son intimité. L'homme au regard rubis étouffait ses cris dans le thorax de son Maître. Shun sourit à Zoro en tapotant doucement l'anus de leur dominé.

Le Vert comprenant la requête silencieuse de l'autre lâcha la plume, posa ses mains sur le fessier de celui en dessous de lui, écarta le trou offert à lui le plus possible et l'humidifia à l'aide de sa langue. Il joua ainsi un long moment attendant les ordres de leur ainé. Il léchait, suçotait les bords et les bourses de l'autre, pénétrait l'intimité avec le bout de sa langue.

Pendant ce temps, le Maitre du jeu caressait tout le corps au-dessus de lui, s'amusant avec ses points sensibles et étouffant toutes ses suppliques dans de longs baisers passionnés.

Sébastian ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il pleurait de joie et de frustration. Suppliait que cela continue et en même temps que cela cesse. Puis il sentit Shun bouger et il comprit que son calvaire paradisiaque aller prendre bientôt fin.

 **\- Prend-le.**

Un ordre que les deux autres attendaient avec impatience, car même l'épéiste à force de préparer le majordome était à cran et désirait aller plus loin. Alors il se releva, avec sa salive et ses doigts il s'humidifia et s'introduisit dans son vis-à-vis, qui hurla de satisfaction. Il le pénétra lentement, désirant prendre son temps afin de combler l'autre le plus possible.

Shun fut heureux de la décision du Vert, alors il releva la tête de l'autre brun afin de voir la frénésie dans ses yeux rouges.

 **\- Ça brule,** fit le sodomisé.

 **\- J'imagine,** répondit son bien-aimé.

Il l'embrassa, puis dégagea les bras emprisonné derrière sa nuque.

 **\- Recule-toi avec lui,** dit Shun.

Alors Zoro s'exécuta et fit glisser lentement l'homme qu'il continuait de pénétrer sur le corps de leur sauveur. Le seigneur attrapa la tête de son serviteur et lui dit :

 **\- Prépare-moi.**

Sébastian obtempéra en embrassant le torse sous lui. Puis arrivant entre les jambes de l'autre, qui les écarta de bon gré afin de lui laisser toute aisance, il aspira la hampe déjà dressée entre ses lèvres. Le docteur gémit d'exaltation. Les deux autres en furent heureux, depuis le début il était resté de marbre, imposant sa cadence mais sans avoir l'air de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Alors ils s'appliquèrent à donner un rythme à leur ébat qui pourrait enchanter leur supérieur. Ils voulaient le ramener auprès d'eux, car même s'il était physiquement avec eux son esprit partait ailleurs. Zoro donna alors le mouvement en augmentant ses à-coups et Sébastian suivis la mesure. Shun se détendit et laissa ses hommes s'occuper de tout. Le temps passa et avant d'éjaculer il retira le visage de son ami de son activité. Il se retint et l'amena d'un geste vif à lui. Il l'embrassa et l'empala d'un coup sur son membre afin d'entamer des vas-et-viens. Puis il fit signe à l'autre de les rejoindre. Il souleva son maître d'hôtel, se positionna pénis contre pénis avec le Vert et reposa l'anus du brun -toujours dans ses bras- sur leurs deux organes. Le majordome comprit et attrapa avec ses mains leurs deux phallus et les inséra lentement en lui. Ses partenaires furent sublimés par la scène et quand ils furent introduit en lui, ils attrapèrent ses reins et le mit en mouvement sur eux. Les trois hommes s'enivrèrent de sensations de plus en plus exaltantes leur donnant des vertiges. Alors juste avant de se dégorger Shun libéra de sa prison le sexe gonflé de son bien-aimé Sébastian. Alors les trois se vidèrent en même temps.

 **\- Pardon,** crièrent Shun et Zoro

 **\- Merci,** cria Sébastian.

Le ' _pardon_ ' du gentilhomme était pour le fait de les avoir entrainés dans sa folie maladive. Celui de l'épéiste vint du fait qu'il n'était pas à sa place et qu'il n'était pas Akabane. Et le ' _merci'_ du maitre d'hôtel exprimait sa reconnaissance de s'être si bien occupé de lui et de l'avoir aimé au moins pour une nuit. Ils tombèrent essoufflés sur le matelas et Sébastian s'évanouit de fatigue entre leurs bras, alors Shun les recouvrit d'une couverture et ils s'endormirent profondément jusqu'au petit matin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Je vous remercie encore de me lire. Ce chapitre est assez hot et est un treesome. Sinon j'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées, ainsi que votre rentrée. Bonne lecture biz Peace'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Pardon et Compensation.**

Le lendemain matin –dimanche- chacun reprit sa place et personne ne parla plus de la nuit d'avant. Kurodo et Law étaient revenus dans l'après-midi, cela avait un peu apaisé les tensions des trois autres. Akabane avait trouvé bizarre que Shun aille bien, mais il ne voulait pas savoir avec qui il avait passé ces nuits, alors il ne posa aucune question. Quant à Trafalgar il trouva Zoro un peu distant mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

Le début de semaine fut fatigant pour les trois chirurgiens qui travaillèrent dur car ils furent appelés par Scotland Yard sur l'affaire de Jack L'Eventreur. La police anglaise désirait connaître leurs avis sur les circonstances de la mort des prostituées, mais aussi s'ils pouvaient connaître leurs avis sur l'intérêt de prendre des organes. Après avoir refait les autopsies et réfléchis à toutes les possibilités que pouvaient offrir le prélèvement d'organes tels que la revente de membres humains au marché noir, le cannibalisme, le trophée pour un tueur en série, ou un trophée pour une vengeance et encore bien d'autres et de savoir s'il était ou non un médecin ou dans le milieu médical. Les docteurs s'offrirent une soirée de détente.

C'est donc en ce mercredi soir que les trois mangèrent ensemble chez Shun. Pour une fois ils ne parlèrent pas de travail, ni de quoi que ce soit qui touche à leur labeur. Après le repas Akabane repartit prétextant un rendez-vous très tôt le lendemain matin près de chez lui. Même si personne ne le crut tous firent comme si. Alors Zoro et Law se retirèrent dans la chambre du plus jeune. Pendant ce temps le noble alla dans son bureau. Là il mit à jours ses notes et décida de lire un bouquin. Puis deux heures plus tard il remonta dans ses appartements et en passant devant la chambre de ses cadets il entendit des cris :

 **\- Sans rire, répond ! Tu as couché avec lui,** hurla Trafalgar.

 **\- Peu importe, ce qui s'est passé. C'est du passé et je suis avec toi, non ?** Répondit gêné le Vert.

 **\- Si, cela a de l'importance, je dois savoir,** renchérit le doc'.

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?** Interrogea l'escrimeur qui ne comprenait plus l'attitude de son bien-aimé.

 **\- Car je t'aime,** s'écria Law désespéré.

 **\- Alors oublie ! Car moi aussi je t'aime,** s'exclama d'une voix aussi forte que l'autre le dit aimé.

 **\- Répond-moi quand même,** murmura alors confus de l'aveu le praticien.

 **\- Non !** Resta braqué le cadet.

Paf !

 **\- Tu es stupide, je pars,** s'emporta son amant.

 **\- Non,** l'attrapa Zoro. **Tu veux savoir, et bien oui j'ai baisé avec lui, tu voulais peut-être que je le laisse aller voir une autre pute ?**

Paf !

 **\- Le problème c'est que tu n'en es plus une et tu n'avais pas à coucher avec lui, on allait rentrer,** s'énerva encore plus le brun.

 **\- Ah oui et comment on pouvait savoir, vous nous avez envoyé aucun message. De plus la dernière fois qu'on avait émis cette hypothèse, tu ne m'as pas interdit de le faire bien au contraire, tu m'y incitais,** éclata Roronoa.

Alors qu'une nouvelle gifle aller partir sur l'épéiste, un bras extérieur l'arrêta en plein mouvement. Les deux hommes furent surpris et se retournèrent sur l'intrus, qui prit la parole.

 **\- La dernière fois que vous en avez parlé, il ne pensait pas t'aimer aussi fort et autant en souffrir.**

Son collègue baissa la tête, alors Shun le lâcha.

 **\- Je suis désolé Law je ne voulais pas me mettre entre vous. Mais Zoro à raison s'il ne l'avait pas fait je serais sorti dehors et… pardon j'aurais dû le faire. Sortir.**

 **\- Non,** s'écrièrent les deux autres.

Le noble les regarda. Ils lui offraient un visage révulsé par l'horreur.

 **\- Tu ne dois pas. Tu ne dois plus, il y a Akabane,** s'écria son confrère, **et nous,** murmura-t-il.

 **\- Je sais, merci,** murmura l'aristocrate.

L'aîné attira alors les deux sur son torse et les enserra fort dans ses bras. Puis il fit glisser ses mains le long de leur colonne vertébrale remontant vers leur nuque. Il attrapa leur cheveux et fit basculer leur visage vers le sien et les embrassa en même temps un baiser a trois des plus passionnées. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle et si Shun ne les avaient pas rattrapés – en passant un bras autour de leur taille- les deux plus jeunes seraient tombés à terre.

 **\- Zoro on devrait tout lui dire. Tu es d'accord.**

L'homme hocha la tête et lui laissa raconter la nuit du Samedi au Dimanche dernier. Comment ils avaient fait l'amour car le plus vieux était dans un état de manque le rendant de plus en plus irritable. Comment après avoir accepté l'aide de Zoro il était allé rejoindre Sébastian. Comment Zoro s'inquiétant de sa disparition l'avait retrouvé en train de s'amuser avec son majordome et pas d'une façon des plus conventionnelles. Et comment soucieux pour le maître d'hôtel il avait accédé à son ordre de les rejoindre. Mais surtout il insista bien sur le fait que cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver et ne se reproduira pas. Et combien ils regrettaient tous les deux de lui avoir fait du mal ainsi qu'à Sébastian et Akabane.

Trafalgar avait écouté sans dire un mot puis s'était écarté d'eux afin d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit à côté. Assit une jambe repliée sur l'autre et les bras en arrière afin de paraître décontracté, mais ne l'était assurément pas. Ça faisait mal, il ne savait pas exactement où mais, ça l'emmerdait vraiment. Il avait voulu connaître la vérité et maintenant qu'elle avait été dite, elle était plus chiante qu'autre chose. ...Et il aurait aimé les détester. Vraiment. De toutes ses forces. Les haïr, mais ça aussi, ce n'était pas possible. Alors Law les avait regardés se tourner vers lui attendant anxieux son verdict. Leurs visages montraient bien qu'ils regrettaient et avaient peur d'être rejetés mais, même s'il le voulait il ne pourrait pas.

 **\- Vous me saoulez. Je vous aime tous les deux chacun d'une façon différente et c'est dur de vous en vouloir. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… J'aimerais vous dire 'ok passons à autres choses' mais je…**

Le silence ce fit pendant un instant ou les deux autres voyaient bien le duel moral qui se passait dans la tête de leur ami. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir, bien au contraire. Alors ils attendirent sans bouger ni parler.

 **\- C'était la première fois Shun. La première fois que je trouvais quelqu'un qui...**

 **\- Que je sache, tu ne l'as pas perdu, et il a avoué t'aimer donc...**

 **\- Puis, vous avez fait l'amour, même si je comprends parfaitement les circonstances.** Coupa Law d'une voix franche mais peut-être légèrement enraillée aussi. **Ensuite y'a eu Sébastian et peut-être même que vous avez été chercher ailleurs qui sait.**

 **\- Je te dis la vérité Law. Il s'est passé exactement ce que je t'ai dit, rien de plus… rien de moins.** Dit Shun qui se trouva être le seul à répondre puisque Zoro à ses côtés ne faisait que fixer cet ébène attendant le verdict final.

 **\- ... Je le sais bien, tu ne sais pas mentir.** S'avoua Law vaincu **… ...Ok, ...alors on va faire ça.** Murmura le plus jeune des deux médecins partiellement pensif ou soucieux, au choix.

De nouveau le silence s'installa dans la chambre et, crispant ses doigts sur son vêtement, Roronoa attendait de savoir s'il serait excusé, tout comme Shun. Après tout, c'était un simple service, non ça serait mentir que de dire cela, c'était bien plus, mais, quoiqu'il en soit pour le Vert ça ne remettait pas en cause sa relation avec Law, et Shun, lui, ne voulait en aucun cas faire du mal à l'un de ses amis les plus chers. Fixant les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, Trafalgar continua cette attente insoutenable même si rien n'était calculé. Relevant son iris métallique, des mots dépassèrent de ses lèvres et soulagèrent les deux autres, peu importe ce qui vint après "condition".

 **\- Je vais tirer un trait là-dessus mais, il y a une condition.**

Suspendus aux lèvres du noiraud, cela lui faisait plaisir, et laissant traîner un sourire plus sadique qu'il ne l'aurait voulu -et aguicheur sans en prendre conscience-, il ajouta d'une voix plus assurée:

 **\- Montrez-moi et… faites-moi passer une nuit inoubliable mais attention, je suis dur à satisfaire alors si vous échouez… .**

A ces mots, ils restèrent immobiles et impassibles essayant de comprendre le sens des mots entendus. Shun fut le premier à comprendre. Il s'avança lentement vers son collègue, lui demandant d'un regard s'il était sûr de lui, celui-ci lui répondit 'oui' d'un signe de main, en tapotant le lit. Le noble le rejoignit, l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise il l'embrassa fougueusement, ravageant sa bouche, enlaçant leur langue dans un ballet endiablé. Puis il stoppa net l'échange et répondit d'un ton révérencieux.

 **\- Yes, my lord.**

 **\- My Lord ?** Questionna le chirurgien.

 **\- Oui, tu es notre maître pour la nuit et tes désirs sont des ordres,** insista l'aîné.

Il croisa alors le regard de Zoro qui, sorti de ses pensées, avait suivi l'échange et hochait la tête de façon affirmative. Quand celui-ci allait s'approcher d'eux, Trafalgar leva sa main en signe d'arrêt. Pour l'instant, il avait d'autres projets pour lui, une petite vengeance personnelle sans doute. Il vit l'autre s'exécuter.

 **\- Je désire… jouir toute la nuit dans vos bras.** Se tournant vers le Vert il dit, **toi tu attends que je t'appelle.** Regardant alors son confrère il susurra, **crois-tu pouvoir me satisfaire.**

Ces deux futurs amants s'inclinèrent devant lui et dirent :

 **\- Yes, my lord.**

Shun attrapa alors le visage de son Maître mais aussi son soumis, car il vit bien que Law accepterait toute dominance si elle lui apportait du plaisir. Il raffermit sa prise sur son menton et d'un geste brusque captura à nouveau ses lèvres. Law eu un frisson qui lui traversa tout le corps et il s'abandonna entièrement au maître de maison. Celui-ci en profita pour allonger mieux son cadet et se positionna à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui afin de le surplomber. D'une main, il frôla la joue de l'être sous lui, descendit vers le cou puis les clavicules, accentuant assez le touché pour faire réagir l'épiderme, ce qui entraîna des spasmes au corps sous lui et des gémissements de bien-être sorti de la bouche du doc'. L'aristocrate se redressa ensuite à genoux, d'une main experte il déboutonna la chemise de son ami, bouton après bouton, avec une extrême lenteur. Frustrant ainsi son concubin pendant que ses autres doigts continuaient leur chemin sur son torse. Quand l'habit fut défait, il l'ouvrit en entier dégageant ainsi le buste et pouvant le contempler à son aise. Il retraça les muscles saillants qu'il apercevait, alla jouer avec ses mamelons. Law poussait des petits cris de satisfaction. Se déhanchant entre les jambes de son tortionnaire, mettant ainsi leur virilité en contact à chaque mouvement accentué. Malgré leur début d'érection, le tyran continua ses doux sévices et à ses doigts rajouta ses lèvres et sa langue. Donnant toujours plus de félicité à son vis-à-vis.

 **\- Shun,** grogna Law de frustration.

Mais l'autre ne répondit pas et mordilla le téton dur offert à lui. Il sentit son compagnon bouger ses bras, alors il les attrapa et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête, releva sa chemise et emberlificota celle-ci autour des poignets de l'autre l'immobilisant en entier, puis repartit dans ses caresses avec ses deux mains qui le découvraient encore et encore. Il voyait Trafalgar se mordre la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas crier. Alors il balada ses doigts sur ses flancs afin de le chatouiller et mordit légèrement un de ses mamelons. La réaction fut immédiate, un cri d'extase retentit dans la chambre. Alors Shun embrassa tout son torse de haut en bas et s'arrêta à la ceinture du pantalon. Il fit des baisers papillons tout le long de celle-ci. Lécha le nombril et agrippa de ses dents le cuir de la ceinture, la défit d'un coup sec, puis la retira. Il fit de même avec le bouton et le zip de la fermeture éclair. Après une courte bataille le vêtement fut ouvert faisant apparaître la bosse de son pénis gonflé. Le vainqueur enfoui son visage entre les jambes de l'homme, commençant par effleurer du bout du nez son membre qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré. Alors d'un mouvement rapide il le délesta de son pantalon, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Le brun l'observa, il était allongé des yeux plein les larmes de frustration et les joues rougies de plaisir. Se trémoussant et haletant un filet de bave coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou, juste habillé de son sous-vêtement. Il était un appel à la luxure. Il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Zoro, non loin d'eux, regardait la scène avec intérêt et envie. L'aîné voulu alors s'amuser encore plus, il retourna jouer avec Law. A l'aide de sa langue il recommença son supplice à travers le tissu. Léchant, mordillant, titillant sa verge pulsant sous les lèvres du maître du jeu. Puis il happa l'élastique du dernier rempart entre lui et la chair de son amant. Tirant dessus jusqu'à qu'il soit arraché. Trafalgar cria de surprise et d'excitation. Son confrère câlina son phallus et le prit en bouche afin de l'exciter encore plus.

Law ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Depuis de longue minutes, peut-être des heures, il était choyé par son ancien professeur et maintenant ami. Il se sentait défaillir, au bord de la jouissance. Mais il voulait tenir encore un peu, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il souhaitait recevoir encore plus d'attention de lui et de Zoro. Alors avant de jouir dans la bouche de Shun il grogna :

 **\- Shun, hummm !**

Celui-ci comprit dans sa voix ce qu'il désirait, alors il lâcha son membre et se retira d'entre ses jambes. Law l'en remercia d'un sourire et dit :

 **\- Zoro vient.**

L'appelé avança sans rien dire et prit la place de son aîné. Il était dans un état second. Depuis le début il avait regardé la scène sous ses yeux avec convoitise. Se stoppant pour admirer son amant, il en eut le souffle coupé. Il était étendu de façon alanguie, les bras toujours attachés au-dessus de sa tête, faisant ressortir tous les muscles de son corps, le sexe dressé, les jambes écartées, offert à lui. Déjà que de loin l'observer l'avait rendu dur, là son érection doubla d'un coup. Law était sensuel, lui donnant des envies obscènes. Les images qui tournaient dans sa tête étaient toutes plus lubriques les unes que les autres. Le Vert agrippa la nuque de son amant afin de l'embrasser avec brutalité puis il lui tendit trois doigts. Son compagnon les suçota en faisant des bruits de succion qui l'excita encore plus. Retirant ses doigts, il souleva ses cuisses afin de placer ses jambes sur ses épaules et le bascula de façon à pouvoir humidifier de sa langue son anus. Quand se fut fait, il introduit un doigt dans son intimité, puis les deux autres à sa suite. Quand son petit-ami se détendit, il ôta ses doigts, baissa son bas et se masturba pour enfin pénétrer son bien-aimé. S'enfonçant d'abord lentement, il entreprit ensuite des impulsons douces au début puis de plus en plus fortes. Son homme gémissait encore et encore entre ses bras. Écartant les cuisses pour le laisser se mouvoir avec plus d'aisance. Il en était fou. Le Vert accélérait sous ses suppliques. Remerciant mentalement Shun de l'avoir si bien préparé. Comme leur toute première fois où on l'avait préparé à devenir son dominant, là il avait été préparé pour être son soumis. L'escrimeur perdit la raison et son instinct prit le pas sur sa raison et se fut une bête en rut qui prit sa place.

Après le traitement divin que Shun lui avait administré, Zoro en remettait une couche, encore plus sublime. Law avait donc cessé de se retenir de hurler sous les à-coups de son soupirant. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, encore plus de plaisir. Il s'aperçut alors que son amant n'était plus lui-même. Cela l'amusa, sa stratégie avait marché. Le frustrer le plus longtemps possible pour lui faire perdre la raison. Le bretteur était en train de le prendre comme jamais il ne l'avait pris. Il aimait cela. En cet instant, il prit la décision d'être toujours celui qui serait sodomisé. Sa plus grande joie étant de sentir son amoureux le faire sien encore et encore, de plus en plus passionnément en l'entendant grogner de satisfaction. Donc même s'il désirait le sentir éjaculer en lui, il désirait aussi le sentir encore longtemps bouger ainsi.

 **\- Zoro…hummm… plus… hummm…. Fort… hummmm… Shun….hummm… rejoint… nous…hummmm !**

Shun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ses compagnons l'hypnotisait et il aspirait depuis quelques minutes à se joindre à eux. Il se mit à califourchon au-dessus de la bouche du demandeur afin de la caresser avec son gland. Quand Law ouvrit ses lèvres, il s'inséra dans l'antre chaude, parfaite pour l'humidifier, et se mit en action. Donnant un ordre d'un signe de main à son vis-à-vis, qui malgré son emportement le vit et l'exécuta. Alors le doc' se retira, laissant Zoro relever l'autre doc', qu'il embrassa au passage. Puis, le retourna, le collant face contre le matelas. Ensuite il le souleva par les hanches le mettant à genoux afin de le reprendre avec encore plus d'entrain. Le noble sourit surtout quand leur amant hurla de bonheur. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux l'élevant afin de l'embrasser, puis remit son phallus dans sa bouche.

Les deux étaient en train de le pénétrer avec la même cadence. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il aimerait autant être pris par deux hommes, il n'y aurait pas cru. Alors, repensant à son anniversaire où ils l'avaient fait à plusieurs, il se rappela avoir été entre deux mâles et y avoir pris du plaisir, mais rien comparé à maintenant. Il les aimait chacun à sa façon. Ayant longtemps fantasmé sur son confrère et l'autre était son âmes sœur, il en était sûr. Alors il se laissa aller, se détendit et laissa ses concubins répondre à son attente : lui offrir une nuit inoubliable. Tous ses cris étaient étouffés par le sexe de son amant. Cela l'excita encore plus, il voulait qu'on s'occupe de sa virilité, mais personne ne jouait plus avec. Il sentait les mains du Vert glisser sur ses hanches pendant que celles du brun étaient l'une dans ses cheveux et l'autre maintenait ses propres mains au-dessus de sa tête posée contre le torse de celui-ci. La position n'était pas des plus confortable et pourtant il n'aurait pas voulu être ailleurs et dans une position différente. Ces deux hommes avaient de l'expérience et ils la mettait à profit rien que pour lui. La main dans ses cheveux disparut, puis une autre le tira en arrière. Il se retrouva bloqué contre le buste de son amoureux qui le mordit dans le cou, pendant que le noble vint s'amuser avec sa bouche. L'épéiste se retira de lui. Les deux hommes glissaient leurs mains sur son corps. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était au bord de la jouissance. Son aîné l'installa contre son torse, passant d'abord ses bras attachés derrière sa nuque et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Puis son cadet vint se coller à son dos, les deux se frottaient à lui. Leurs deux sexes frôlant son intimité. L'un d'eux mit deux doigts dans son antre et l'écarta laissant ainsi s'infiltrer leurs deux membres en lui. Ils resserrèrent leurs emprises sur lui. Shun agrippa son fessier et le mit en mouvement sur leurs verges et Zoro s'occupa enfin de son pénis. Les trois hommes criaient de bien-être. Cela dura un bon quart d'heure avant qu'ils ne jouissent en même temps. Après un tel moment de pur plaisir ils tombèrent, exténués sur le lit et Shun déposa un drap sur eux avant qu'ils ne s'endorment quelques heures.

Le maître de maison se releva avant ses deux cadets et après avoir repris ses affaires il retourna dans sa chambre les laissant seul. Il laissa un message sur la table de chevet, disant : ' _merci et promis vous n'êtes qu'à vous'_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Encore merci de me lire j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira encore. Un petit chapitre tous mignon avec plein de sentiment. Bonne lecture. A dans un mois Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Le samedi était arrivé rapidement pour les habitants de l'hôtel. Après autant de travail les trois docteurs étaient exténués. Malgré tout, Shun avait réuni le groupe d'amis. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'Hisoka et Irumi étaient arrivés et le rouge orangé s'amusait à taquiner Sébastian.

\- Laisse-le, ordonna Kurodo.

\- A vos ordres Jack, répondit l'homme aux yeux jaunes.

\- Hein ! s'exclama Akabane ne comprenant pas ce prénom.

\- Eh bien, tu te fais bien appeler ainsi en ce moment non ? questionna Hisoka.

\- De quoi tu parles encore ? questionna le brun.

\- Je suis sûr que Jack l'éventreur c'est toi, affirma le roux.

\- Encore avec ça, soupira l'homme en noir.

\- Bien sûr. Après mûre réflexion avec Irumi on a compris qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de toi.

\- Et pourquoi, s'il te plaît ? s'emporta le praticien.

Sans revenir sur le fait qu'on te surnomme « Jackal » ou encore que tu es un médecin, tu sais donc retirer des organes. Il faut reconnaître qu'il ne tue que des prostituées et on comprend très bien ton aversion envers elles, vu que quand tu n'es pas là, Shun va coucher avec. Effectivement pour lui elles sont mieux vivantes que mortes. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'homme de joie dans Londres, alors il lui faut des femmes bien vivantes. Mais pour toi, elles ne sont qu'un problème et tu passes tes nerfs sur elle. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Tu es vraiment trop stupide et ma relation avec Shun ne regarde que nous. De plus, je n'ai rien contre ces femmes. Elles ne font que leur métier. Alors maintenant ça suffit.

\- Tu vois tu t'énerves, je pense que c'est parce que c'est toi, ajouta Hisoka.

\- Franchement, je pourrais en dire autant de toi et de tes perversions. Je suis sûr que coucher avec elles et les tuer ne te dérangerais pas, dit Akabane en élevant la voix.

\- Je suis ne suis pas un pervers…

\- Et moi je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Je suis chirurgien, je sauve les gens. Je ne les charcute pas par plaisir comme ce Jack. Tu me saoules, je m'en vais.

Alors il sortit en claquant la porte. A l'intérieur son assaillant et son compagnon riaient à gorges déployées, pendant que les deux autres praticiens ainsi que l'escrimeur et le majordome étaient dépités. Sébastian voyant que personne n'allait à la poursuite de l'homme décida de le poursuivre.

\- Maître Kurodo attendez, s'écria Sébastian courant à sa suite dans le couloir.

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi je ne suis pas ton Maître, ni moi ni personne, tu es libre, soupira l'homme interpellé.

\- Oui pardon, et veuillez excuser aussi Monsieur Hisoka vous savez comment il est.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…. S'emporta le docteur. Pardon c'est juste…

\- Je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important, le coupa le maître d'hôtel.

\- Sébastian… je t'écoute.

\- Voilà, je sais que cette semaine vous avez dû travailler avec Maître Shun et que vous n'êtes pas venu le voir le soir car vous vous posez des questions. Non, ne me coupez pas je vous prie, fit l'homme de maison devant la tête de son vis-à-vis, en faisant de grand geste de la main. Je voulais juste répondre à vos questions et vous demander pardon, car tout est de ma faute. Samedi dernier le Seigneur Shun, n'était pas dans son état normal et il devenait irascible. Je ne savais plus quoi faire alors j'ai dit à Monsieur Zoro « _Pourvu que Monsieur Akabane revienne vite_ ». Il m'a pris au mot. Ne sachant pas quand vous reviendriez, il est allé voir mon Maître et s'est offert à lui. Au début il a été rejeté puis… pardon. Mon Seigneur n'as pas été voir de prostituée. Il a couché avec Monsieur Roronoa. Et après… en fait Monsieur s'est aperçu que j'avais vu ce qu'il c'était passé. Alors il est venu me voir dans la nuit. Pardon, pardon, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, rien n'était prémédité.

\- Sébastian pleurait à chaude larme. Alors Kurodo s'avança d'un pas et le pris dans ses bras. Il avait compris la suite mais désirait l'entendre de la voix du majordome.

\- Continue, murmura-t-il, tout vas bien.

\- Je l'ai embrassé et il a répondu à mon baiser. Pardon. Je me suis offert à lui. Puis Monsieur Zoro nous a rejoints. Il cherchait Monsieur Shun. On a couché ensemble tous les trois sur la demande de mon Maître. Pardon. Je suis si désolé et si honteux de vous avoir fait ça. Mais je devais vous le dire.

\- Sébastian tu y as pris du plaisir ? questionna son vis-à-vis.

\- Oui, soupira l'homme questionné.

\- Tant mieux.

A cette réponse les yeux rouge larmoyant s'agrandirent de surprise. Il se serait attendu à tout sauf à ça. Du mépris, de la haine, il aurait compris. Mais là, dans les yeux du médecin il ne voyait que de la paix et dans son sourire de la satisfaction. Alors quand il vit l'autre le lâcher afin d'entamer un demi-tour il l'attrapa par la manche et continua :

\- Je dois aussi vous dire que mercredi Messieurs Law et Roronoa se sont disputé à propos de ça et Monsieur Shun lui a tout dit.

\- Comment l'a-t-il prit ?

\- Il...

\- Oui, insista le docteur.

\- Ils ont couché ensemble tous les trois et j'ai vu un mot où Monsieur Shun avait écrit qu'il ne toucherait plus aucun d'eux.

\- Je vois, soupira le praticien.

\- Attendez ! j'ai autre chose à vous dire, insista l'homme aux yeux rouge, le voyant encore repartir.

\- Je t'écoute. Je ne suis plus à ça prêt.

\- Dimanche dernier quand vous êtes rentré, il m'a avoué vous aimer.

Kurodo en resta bouche-bée. Alors Sébastian décida de lui raconter en détail sa discussion avec son Maître. Il avait passé les détails pour toutes les autres révélations qui lui auraient sûrement fait du mal. Il venait de lui dire que son amant l'avait trompé avec trois hommes. Mais là, il se devait de tout lui dire. Alors il se rappela et commença son histoire :

 _Depuis le réveil Sébastian évitait les deux hommes de sa nuit, sachant bien que cela ne se reproduirait jamais. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il avait déjà eu la chance de vivre une nuit inoubliable avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Alors il s'était enfermé dans la buanderie ou la cuisine, ne les voyant qu'en extrême nécessité. Mais là, la sonnette avait retentit, il se devait donc d'aller ouvrir. Il sortit de la bibliothèque du premier étage où il avait décidé de faire un peu de ménage. Quand il tomba nez à nez avec son maître. Celui-ci était accoudé à la balustrade de l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Regardant intensément la porte d'entrée._

 _\- Maître, dit-il avant d'entamer sa descente._

 _\- Ne te presse pas, Zoro a ouvert, répondit son maître._

 _\- Que regardez-vous ainsi ? questionna le majordome._

 _\- Tu me reparles ? s'amusa le docteur._

 _\- Heu !..._

 _\- Non je rigole, tu as raison. Je suis un monstre. Tu devrais m'éviter, voire partir._

 _\- Non je… je veux rester._

 _\- Merci. Je regarde nos revenants._

 _Le maître d'hôtel vint se placer à côté du praticien et regarda dans sa direction. En bas se trouvait Monsieur Zoro prenant dans ses bras Monsieur Law. A côté d'eux Monsieur Akabane les regardait en souriant tout en se délestant de son pardessus._

 _\- Il est magnifique, ne trouves-tu pas ? Même la simple action d'enlever son manteau le rend sublime._

 _\- Maître ?_

 _\- Je suis un monstre. Je le trahis chaque fois que je vais voir ailleurs. As-tu une idée de ce que je ressens ? Sébastian jusqu'à maintenant je me foutais de mes amants. Je ne connaissais même pas leur nom pour la moitié d'entre eux. De plus il y avait tellement de péripatéticiennes ou péripatéticiens que je ne compte même plus combien. Je dois faire l'amour pour me sentir bien, comme tu dois te nourrir pour vivre. Mais maintenant chaque fois que ce n'est pas lui… Je l'aime Sébastian. J'ai peut-être aimé d'autres personnes, mais personne comme lui. Mais il est de dix ans mon cadet et un jour il comprendra que dans notre société notre mode vie est une passade, un loisir, qu'il faut fonder une famille. Nous faisons partie d'une élite, nous devons nous reproduire, nous marier. Alors je ne peux le retenir auprès de moi. Je suis égoïste, mais pas au point de l'entraîner dans ma vie. Je l'aime et pourtant je dois le quitter. Mais chaque fois que je veux le repousser, chaque fois que je veux lui faire comprendre qu'il doit s'éloigner de moi pour vivre sa vie, pour être heureux, je lui saute dessus pour lui faire l'amour et je le lie encore plus à moi. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Sébastian je vais avoir besoin de toi, car je ne pourrais pas le chasser de moi-même et le jour où il partira de lui-même je ne serais plus rien._

 _\- Maître ?_

 _\- Tu resteras avec moi, toi ? N'est-ce pas ? je peux être égoïste avec toi ?_

 _\- Oui, murmura le majordome._

 _\- Merci._

 _Puis Sébastian vit son maître lui sourire et descendre l'escalier rejoignant son amant afin de l'embrasser et lui souhaiter un bon retour à la maison._

Sébastian regarda son vis-à-vis, celui-ci était toujours bouche-bée avec des larmes plein les yeux. Alors, il le redit une dernière fois pour que l'autre le comprenne bien.

\- Monsieur Akabane, il vous aime et ne veux pas vous retenir pour que vous puissiez fonder une famille. De plus, que ce soit lui, monsieur Zoro ou moi-même, on est désolé et on ne voulait pas vous faire de mal. Pardon, mais je vous supplie, si vous ne pouvez me pardonner à moi ou à Monsieur Roronoa, au moins pardonnez à mon Maître, car il n'aime que vous.

Kurodo prit Sébastian dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la bouche, d'un baiser papillon, puis lui sourit et partit vers les étages. Sébastian ne comprit pas tout, mais au moins il restait dormir alors il en était soulagé.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Je vous remercie de me suivre. Il reste encore deux chapitres après celui-là et l'histoire sera finie. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Vous avez fêté Halloween ? Attention à la crise de foie avec les bonbons. Biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Shun était resté dans le salon avec ses amis. Il s'inquiétait pour son amant, mais en même temps il ne pouvait abandonner ses visiteurs. C'était à l'encontre de la bienséance. Alors quand son majordome revint, un bon quart d'heure plus tard avec un sourire aux lèvres, il en fut ravi.

\- Messieurs, Monsieur Akabane s'excuse, il est fatigué alors il est allé se reposer à l'étage du dessus.

Le majordome leur servit ensuite à tous un verre et s'éclipsa. La soirée avait durée jusqu'à minuit, où Hisoka et Irumi avaient décidé de rentrer. Shun avait pu voir que ces deux-là étaient de plus en plus complices et qu'ils avaient plus de facilité à exposer leur relation au grand jour. Tout comme Zoro et Trafalgar qui depuis mercredi ne se quittaient presque plus et vivaient sur leur petit nuage. Le noble en était heureux pour eux. Cela lui plaisait de les voir tous les deux s'embrasser ou avoir leurs doigts enlacés. Après que l'hôte de maison ait raccompagné ses invités, il dit au revoir aux autres habitants de sa maison. Ceux-ci décidèrent aussi d'aller se coucher. Shun arriva dans sa chambre et trouva son compagnon allongé sur le lit toujours habillé et avec un dictionnaire médical dans les mains.

\- Je suis… commença l'aristocrate.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu étais intervenu ça aurait était pire.

Claquant sa langue à son palet, Shun comprit la réponse reçue mais, elle n'était pas suffisante. Il en voulait un peu plus. Il avait besoin de plus. Scrutant son compagnon sur ce lit, il chercha la meilleure phrase pour débuter une conversation sérieuse mais tout ce qu'il trouva, c'était un truc trop direct et dont il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Réponse dont il se cachait cependant pour en trouver une autre. Une qui lui conviendrait.

\- Pourquoi tu me fuis depuis une semaine ?

\- Qui sait ? Marmonna Kurodo en gardant les yeux fermés.

\- Arrête, tu sais que je hais quand tu dis ça. Pourquoi ?

\- Qui sait ?

\- Kurodo qu'attend tu de moi ?

\- Qui sait ?

\- Stop ! tu me trompes c'est ça ? S'énerva le médecin qui voulait entendre autre chose que deux stupides mots.

\- Qui sait ?

Shun s'avança vers le lit, attrapa son bien-aimé par le bras et le releva d'un coup sec pour le mettre face à lui. Il empoigna sa mâchoire et la serra en répétant lentement avec colère.

\- Tu… me… trompe ?

L'autre se mit à rire. Que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre si ce n'était rire de cette question stupide ?!  
Est-ce qu'il le trompait!? Ça aurait réglé bien des problèmes si tout ne se résumait qu'à ça, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis dans l'histoire, c'était bien Akabane qui souffrait le plus, non!? Ne supportant plus ce rire, son aîné le poussa avec violence sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il allait le gifler quand il entendit un bruit venant de la pièce d'à côté.

Effectivement dans la chambre de Zoro. Celui-ci et son concubin étaient en train de faire l'amour. Le Vert avait décidé de jouer avec son chéri, sautant les préliminaires. Dès leur arrivée il l'avait déshabillé, attaché au lit puis avait attrapé une plume dans sa table de nuit afin de le caresser avec. Ayant vu une semaine plus tôt ce que cela pouvait provoquer sur un corps humain, il désirait maintenant le faire vivre à son compagnon. Trafalgar réagit au quart de tours, gémissant et suppliant de continuer. Cela excita le dominant qui voulut pousser ses douces tortures un peu plus loin. Lui susurrant des mots doux. Puis il commanda à son homme de répéter après lui. Ce que fit son soumis. Mais Roronoa voulait l'entendre hurler alors qu'il lui donnait du plaisir.

\- Hurle pour moi.

\- OUI, hurla l'autre.

Alors l'escrimeur murmura à son oreille une phrase que son compagnon hurla de bonheur.

\- JE T'AIME, JE N'AIME QUE TOI, JE NE DESIRE QUE TOI, JE NE VEUX QUE TOI POUR L'ETERNITE. QUOI QUE L'ON VIVE DE BIEN OU DE MAL. IL N'Y A QUE TOI DANS MA VIE.

C'est cette phrase qui avait fait réagir les occupants de la chambre de Shun. Qui l'espace d'un instant avait cessé tout mouvement. Puis l'aîné s'étant calmé, descendit de l'ébène pour se mettre sur le bord du lit et reprit :

\- Je sais que tu ne m'as pas trompé. C'est moi qui te trompe… pff… pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ? je suis un monstre. Avoua enfin le plus vieux des deux, ne voulant plus se voiler la face plus longtemps.

\- Ne dis pas ça, et puis Trafalgar vient de te le dire. Je pense aussi cela. Dit Kurodo en s'installant de la même manière que son amant, sur le bord de ce lit où ils n'ont pas fait que dormir.

\- Mais tu…

\- Je sais, le coupa son cadet. Sébastian m'a tout raconté sur votre discussion de dimanche soir.

\- Il…

\- Oui, il m'a tout dit.

\- Et quoi d'autre ? questionna Shun.

\- Tu le sais bien.

\- Et tu restes avec moi ?

\- Je suis bien obligé, non. Se moqua doucement Akabane de sa propre faiblesse.

\- Obligé tu dis! Et qui fait ça!? Moi peut-être.

\- ...Qui d'autre pourrait le faire à part toi ?

\- Dans ce cas, va-t'en. Vas-y part et ne revient pas. ...Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire Kurodo. ...C'est pas …

\- J'ai pas l'intention de partir de toute façon.

\- Alors dis-moi à quoi je t'oblige.

\- A t'aimer. C'est évident, non. ...Je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je veux rester avec toi.

\- Simplement pour ça.

\- C'est déjà pas mal. Argumenta Akabane.

\- Dis-moi tout ! ordonna son supérieur.

Cette phrase, cet ordre fut peut-être l'ordre de trop pour Kurodo qui fronça les sourcils et qui se leva d'un bond comme pour faire entendre raison à l'autre. Il en avait marre, franchement marre de devoir se justifier sans cesse et de devoir répondre aux attaques incessantes de son amant qui de toute évidence ne pouvait pas accepter le fait d'être aimé.

\- Tu m'emmerdes ! je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes. Moi aussi je suis possessif et moi aussi je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi. Je n'en peux plus de tes plans cul, même si je comprends. Et non je ne te quitterais pas je T'AIME BORDEL. Je ne veux pas fonder de famille, je ne veux pas de descendance et mon homosexualité n'est pas une passade. Notre différence d'âge, je m'en contre fout et les qu'en dira–t-on encore plus. Je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est être avec toi. Pour cela je suis prêt à tout accepter, mais tu as intérêt à ne plus me mettre de côté, ni à me rejeter. JE NE VEUX PAS TE QUITTER, JE VEUX VIVRE AVEC TOI.

Le jeune homme versa quelques larmes de contrariété et de désolation. Shun le regardait ne comprenant pas pourquoi un homme si bien pouvait autant l'aimer. Pour une fois, il désirait lui offrir un moment particulier, un moment intime qui ne se limitait pas au sexe. Pour cela, il fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps, il se fit doux. Se levant du lit afin de le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer, il but l'eau sur ses joues après les avoir effleurées de ses pouces, lui offrant un regard tendre et un sourire, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Ses mains glissèrent de façons attentionnées, par touches calculées, afin de procurer du bien-être à son amant.

\- 'Attend Shun.' Surpris, l'aîné s'écarta légèrement. 'Pour une fois, laisse-moi un peu faire.'

Fixant son cadet, le médecin acquiesça sans comprendre et tombant sur le matelas, il se retrouva rapidement surplombé par le noiraud. La vue était différente mais délicieuse et quand un baiser se montra, le goût fut encore meilleur qu'à l'ordinaire.

Lui qui avait l'habitude de tout contrôler était un peu perdu. Shun appréciait ces caresses sur son corps, ces baisers donnés avec tendresse, et ne plus penser lui fit du bien.  
C'était agréable de se laisser porter, désirer et aimer sans autre forme de procédés, et goûter à ce genre de chose avec Akabane encore plus.

\- C'est agréable, non.

\- 'Oui, très mais…' Renversant son partenaire et le surplombant, un sourire se traça sur le visage de l'aîné. 'Je dois me faire pardonner alors, ce soir encore laisse-moi faire.'

Shun se pencha vers la table de nuit, attrape de sa main l'objet convoité et fit un signe de main à son homme qui accepta sa requête et s'installa mieux sur le lit. Pour finir, il alla se mettre à califourchon sur le bassin de son partenaire et souriant, Shun murmura :

\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi Law crie si fort ? Moi, j'ai ma petite idée. Dans un sourire pervers il rajouta, si on leur montrait qu'on peut rivaliser avec eux.

Avant d'avoir une réponse Shun lia les mains de son comparse aux barreaux du lit et le déshabilla doucement tout en le cajolant. Quand celui-ci fut nu il effleura le corps offert à lui de la plume. La réaction fut immédiate, l'épiderme de l'autre frissonna au contact et il gémit de satisfaction.

\- Hummm ! Shun.

\- Je sais, je sais. Sébastian ne t'as pas tout raconté en détail n'est-ce pas ?

\- …

\- Non, rien, plus tard. Je vais te faire une promesse. Tu m'as dit être prêt à tout pour rester avec moi. Alors je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant je vais tout te raconter en détail sur mon passé et que pour mon présent et mon avenir, je ferais tout pour que tu sois le seul.

\- Je t'aime.

Shun répondit par un baiser. Quand celui-ci prit fin l'aîné se releva et reprit ses caresses avec l'objet dans sa main. Il était heureux de voir son partenaire se contorsionner et l'entendre gémir. Alors il murmura à son oreille quelque chose et Akabane hurla :

\- JE T'AIME SHUN, JE T'AIME.

L'aristocrate était tellement excité qu'il fondit sur le torse de son amant. Il le remplit de suçons, s'amusant avec ses aréoles, le faisant crier de plus en plus. La voix de Kurodo surpassait de loin celle de Law qui commençait à s'atténuer derrière le mur. Le maître du jeu descendit sur le membre dur de son homme. Il fit glisser la pointe de la plume dessus ce qui fit cambrer l'homme ainsi touché.

\- Shun… hummmm ! C'est trop... hummmm ! bon. J'en veux… hummmm ! Plus.

A cette supplique le dominant goba d'un coup le phallus de son concubin et y imprima un va-et-vient lent au début puis plus rapide par la suite. Le jeune chirurgien n'en pouvait plus demandant à son bien-aimé de le prendre. Ce que celui-ci fit de suite. Il délaissa le sexe au bord de l'implosion et attrapa les cuisses de son partenaire. Les releva, humidifia son anus de sa langue puis son pénis de ses doigts et le pénétra avec douceur. Il s'allongea sur le torse de l'autre et l'enlaça dans ses bras puis l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Kurodo ne reconnaissait pas son amant. Depuis deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, Shun n'avait jamais était aussi affectueux. Cela lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Alors il sentit son amant le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort. Akabane voulait aussi s'agripper à l'homme qu'il aimait, mais ne pouvait pas dans sa position, jusqu'à qu'il voie l'autre brun le détacher. Alors il rabattit d'un coup sec ses bras autour du buste au-dessus de lui. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la peau du dos, montrant son émotion.

Les deux hommes s'étreignaient amoureusement, enlaçant leur corps, se cajolant. Ils étaient bien ensemble.

Le jeune doc' sentit l'une des mains de son amant descendre vers son phallus, alors il l'en empêcha.

\- Pas… hummmmmmm ! de suite… hummmm !

Shun laissa son amant faire, comprenant dans son regard qu'il avait une idée précise derrière la tête, alors il s'abstint de tous gestes déplacés. Il accentua ses mouvements se libérant dans son bien-aimé.

Kurodo attendit patiemment que son amoureux se retire de lui afin de le faire basculer sur le matelas. Il se plaça à califourchon au-dessus de son bassin pris le sexe de son compagnon encore dur en main et le branla pour qu'il reprenne encore plus de vitalité. Quand ce fut fait, l'homme s'empala d'un coup sec et se mua dessus avec aisance et ardeur. Il entendit Shun gémir de plaisir, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Il mit alors en action son idée. Attrapant son propre membre il se masturba en cadence avec son empalement. Puis il émit des petits cris de jouissance. Il croisa le regard de son concubin, une lueur de contentement s'en dégageait. Alors le cadet s'en donna à cœur joie et se mit à crier des mots obscènes.

Shun était au paradis. Lui qui avait fait preuve de tendresse avec l'homme de sa vie, en était remercié par une vision sublime. Cela lui rappela qu'un jour, le prenant dans cette même position il lui avait demandé de se donner du plaisir. Ça avait été vraiment un moment magnifique à regarder. Akabane avait l'air de s'en souvenir, c'est pour cela que maintenant son amant le faisait de lui-même pour le satisfaire. Il en était comblé. Mais ce qui lui fit encore plus plaisir c'est quand il l'entendit émettre des mots d'abord de bien-être puis obscène. Jamais il n'avait assisté à plus belle scène.

\- Kurodo tu es magnifique, souffla –t-il.

\- Non… humm !… ce… qui…humm !… est… hummm !… magnifique. C'est... han !... de sentir… han !... ta grosse queue… hummm ! en moi. J'aime… humm !... ta bite… han ! J'aime… hummm !... ton regard sur moi… han !... quand je me branle… hummm ! pour toi. Ta queue… han, han !...pulse encore plus… hummm !... dans mon cul… han !... c'est trop bon. HUMMMM ! hurla-t-il en jouissant sur lui-même.

A ce moment-là Shun se redressa, se mit à genoux tout en empoignant le fessier de son bien-aimé pour continuer son traitement dans son magnifique petit cul. Après il ajusta les jambes de l'autre autour de sa taille en continuant ses va-et-vient. Ensuite, il agrippa d'une main ferme la taille de son vis-à-vis afin de le coller à son torse pendant que de l'autre il empoigna sa nuque afin de l'embrasser avec fougue. Ravageant sa bouche encore et encore faisant valser leurs langues ensemble. Les deux hommes gémissaient à travers leurs baisers. Ils n'arrivaient plus à respirer, pourtant aucun des deux n'arrêtaient, pris dans une frénésie les poussant à aller au-delà de leur limite. Recherchant encore et encore à atteindre la félicité. C'est alors que les deux re-jouirent en même temps. Essoufflés, ils s'affalèrent sur le lit. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se sourirent. Shun caressa le torse plein de sperme de son amant qu'il nettoya avec ses doigts puis les lécha.

\- Shun non… commença Akabane.

\- Tu es délicieux. Tout chez toi est délicieux, le coupa amusé du rougissement de son concubin l'aîné.

Le maître de maison surplomba son homme et du bout des lèvres il mima trois mots, qu'il dit pour la première fois. L'autre lui sauta au cou et répondit en pleurant de joie :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime…

Kurodo répéta ces mots encore et encore jusqu'à s'endormir de fatigue et de contentement. Shun le regarda heureux pour la première fois de sa vie même s'il savait qu'il manquait quelque chose à sa vie, à leur vie. Mais quoi ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir,**

 **Nous sommes à l'avent dernier chapitre. Je vous remercie de me lire encore. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est assez hot. Bonne lecture Peace'. Et bon mois de décembre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Il devait être quatre heures du matin. Depuis une heure Shun ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Regardant son brun dormir à ses côtés, tout en pensant à un autre beau brun aux yeux rouges. Comment avait-il pu tout raconter ainsi. Pas qu'il lui en voulait vraiment, au fond cela l'avait plutôt aidé à mettre les choses au point avec Kurodo. Mais malgré tout, il lui avait tout dit. Après il pensa à lui avec fierté, sa franchise l'avait touché. « _Il faut en avoir une belle paire pour faire cela »,_ se dit-il. _En même temps il avait pu vérifier qu'effectivement niveau attribut génital il n'était pas en reste. Un véritable étalon_. _Comme il avait aimé lui donner du plaisir et en prendre avec lui,_ se rappela-t-il. Il voulut chasser ces pensées, qui devenaient de plus en plus obscène, mais se rappela aussi des phrases de Zoro et Akabane sur sa relation avec Sébastian. Le vert s'était même excusé de ne pas être Kuro', sous entendant que seul le doc' devrait être avec lui et son majordome. De plus combien de fois son amant lui avait fait remarquer son attachement à son homme de maison et réciproquement. Pas qu'il ne s'en doutait pas, bien au contraire. Mais à chaque fois cela l'énervait car son domestique ne voulait pas être son égal. Shun ne savait pas comment pourrait être leur relation. Cela l'inquiétait, de plus il se heurtait toujours à un mur du côté de son cadet. Ne pouvant plus tenir immobile, trop pris par ses pensées, il voulut se lever afin de laisser dormir tranquillement l'être dans ses bras. Il se dégagea doucement sans déranger l'autre. Avant de quitter définitivement le lit il contempla le bel endormi. Après il se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais entendant un bruit venant de l'extérieur il s'approcha de la fenêtre et ouvrit un pan des tentures qu'il maintint d'une main. Dehors la pluie tombait en trombe et les rafales de vent secouaient les arbres, le bruit provenait de là. Le trentenaire fut hypnotisé par le spectacle que la nature lui offrait et se perdit dans son observation au point d'oublier tout autour de lui. Il fut surpris, mais n'en montra rien, quand deux bras entourèrent sa taille et un corps encore chaud se blottit contre son dos, le ramenant à la réalité. L'homme contre lui glissa ses mains sur son torse nu, car ni lui, ni l'autre ne s'étaient rhabillé, et vint embrasser de ses lèvres hésitantes son cou. Shun était bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, étant enfin à sa place. Pour que l'autre puisse prendre plus d'assurance et le choyer encore plus, il rejeta sa tête en arrière découvrant ainsi tout son cou. Resserrant sa main sur le tissu du rideau afin de bander ses muscles pour montrer son contentement il gémit d'une voix rauque et à peine audible :

\- Kurodo… hummm !

L'autre n'en revenait pas. Son compagnon si dominant d'habitude, ne se laissant jamais aller dans ses bras, devant toujours prendre le contrôle de tout, se soumettait de plein gré à son affection. Il décida donc d'en profiter et accentua son touché partout où il pouvait.

\- Kurodo… attention… hummm !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu en a encore envie ? questionna son tortionnaire.

\- Si tu continues comme ça je ne réponds plus de rien. Hummm !

\- Je prends le risque.

Shun n'en pût, plus il se retourna d'un coup et vola un baiser enfiévré à son amant, qu'il avait au préalable plaqué contre le mur. Puis le relâcha et se remis dans sa position initiale regardant à travers la fenêtre l'eau ruisseler dans le jardin.

\- Je ne rigolais pas, dit-il.

\- Moi non plus, entendit-il de l'homme le reprenant dans ses bras.

Alors l'aîné se remit dans la même position laissant l'autre prendre soin de lui et tant pis si cela dérapait à un moment ou un autre. Il entendit une respiration dans son oreille puis un murmure :

\- Dis-moi tout, ordonna-t-il.

\- …

\- Je t'en prie, moi je l'ai fait, supplia Akabane.

Shun pesa le pour et le contre pendant un long moment silencieux puis se décida à exprimer le fond de sa pensée :

\- Kurodo… je me demandais si je pouvais prendre au sérieux une de tes phrases.

\- Laquelle ? s'étonna l'autre.

\- Quand tu as dit ' _Je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est être avec toi. Pour cela je suis prêt à tout accepter, mais tu as intérêt à ne plus me mettre de côté, ni à me rejeter.'_

\- Oui, j'étais très sérieux pourquoi ?

\- C'est que…

\- Oui ?

\- Non oublie, ce n'est rien.

\- Dis le moi ! supplia son amant.

\- Je ne peux pas, je t'ai promis…

\- Arrête ! moi aussi je le désire.

\- Tu ne sais pas…

\- Si, je sais ! je veux bien te partager avec lui, on serait bien tous les trois.

\- Tu parles bien de…

\- Oui. Il est fait pour nous. On est fait pour être ensemble tous les trois alors ordonne le moi. Je ne pourrais jamais le dire moi-même, mais je veux te l'entendre dire.

Shun entendit dans la voix de son bien-aimé toute sa détresse. A bien y réfléchir, si on regardait ces deux dernières années, on pouvait bien voir que les trois avaient créé une relation qui ne pouvait finir qu'ainsi. Kurodo, lui, était arrivé et avait pris sa place dans la relation ambiguë qu'entretenaient le maître et son domestique. Ce faisant accepter et adopter par les deux hommes, les forçant d'abord à l'apprécier, puis à être plus francs l'un envers l'autre. Le jeune doc' avait été un pont entre les deux. Grâce à sa présence Shun avait pu montrer plus d'affection à son amis aux yeux rouges, et celui-ci avait accepté plus facilement ses attentions, éloignant peu à peu la barrière qu'il avait créé entre eux deux. Maintenant leurs discussions étaient plus normales et la semaine dernière ils avaient enfin osé répondre à leurs désirs. Même si Zoro avait beaucoup aidé, le brun à ses côtés avait fait tout le travail d'approche. Ce serait donc insensé de ne pas reconnaître le besoin qu'ils avaient tous les deux de se sentir entier en étant avec lui.

\- Est-ce que toi aussi tu ressens qu'il nous manque quelque chose pour être totalement heureux et entier ?

\- Oui.

Shun se retourna, embrassa son amoureux, puis planta son regard dans le sien et ordonna :

\- Kurodo, allons faire nôtre Sébastian.

\- Yes, my Lord, répondit ledit Kurodo.

Comme d'un seul homme chacun alla se vêtir de leur pantalon et partirent vers la chambre de Sébastian.

Cela ne leur prit que quelques minutes. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte, le trentenaire l'ouvrit à la volée. Son compagnon entra sans s'annoncer, fonçant vers le milieu de la pièce suivi de Shun qui avait refermé derrière lui. Les deux se stoppèrent net devant une vision de rêve. Sébastian était réveillé et debout. Il sortait de sa salle d'eau d'où provenait encore la buée dûe à l'eau chaude, qui l'enveloppait tout comme la courte serviette autour de sa taille, seul tissu sur son corps dénudé, l'eau ruisselant encore de ses cheveux trempés jusque sur son torse. Puis les amants virent ses longues et fines jambes aussi pleines de gouttes d'eau, qui glissaient le long de ses cuisses. Après, cet examen minutieux de son corps, ils reportèrent leur regard sur le visage de leur vis-à-vis. Le majordome avait une expression de surprise, se demandant ce que faisaient ces deux-là dans sa chambre à quatre heure du matin. Mais aussi de gêne, que ne comprirent pas de suite ses observateurs. Mais tout à coup cela les frappa l'être devant eux avait les joues rouges et semblait essoufflé. Puis ils le virent déplacer l'une de ses mains vers sa serviette afin de bien la maintenir. Les deux arrivants se regardèrent et se comprirent de suite. S'avançant vers lui, ils agrippèrent chacun une de ses mains et la baisèrent puis Kurodo murmura d'une voix suave :

\- Ce n'est pas bien ça Sébastian.

\- Hein !? fit l'intéressé ne comprenant rien.

\- Ce que veut dire notre cher ami, c'est qu'il n'est pas très gentil de faire cela seul.

\- Hein !?

Sébastian ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Lui qui avait passé la nuit à entendre les quatre occupants de l'étage du dessus faire l'amour avait enfin décidé de prendre une douche afin de calmer sa douloureuse érection. Mais maintenant qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, les deux hommes auxquels il avait pensé pour se faire du bien étaient là, en pantalon dans sa chambre. Sous-entendant des choses impossibles pour lui à part en rêve.

\- Je rêve ?

\- Non ! confirma son aîné dans un sourire.

Mais avant toute autre parole ses lèvres furent happées par celle de Kurodo puis celle de Shun. Les deux firent glisser leurs doigts sur le corps de celui aux yeux rouges, le dénudant en faisant tomber la serviette au sol. Puis il sentit que ses jambes bougeaient seule suivant le mouvement des deux autres qui l'amenait vers le lit.

\- On va t'aider à aller mieux, susurra le plus jeune.

\- On va te faire nôtre pour toujours. Après cette nuit tu ne pourras plus nous repousser, ni l'un, ni l'autre ! affirma Shun triomphant de pouvoir conquérir le cœur et le corps de ses compagnons.

Sébastian allait répondre quand Akabane le fit taire d'un baiser. Le bousculant sur le lit et allant le surplomber. D'un regard de l'autre, il comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve mais la réalité. Les yeux rouges s'embuèrent, son dominant se baissa et l'embrassa, commençant à le cajoler sur tout son corps qui, prit de frisson se mua de plaisir sous le doux traitement. Le majordome n'en revenait pas il ronronnait de contentement. Après Shun c'était l'autre doc' que son cœur aimait qui s'occupait de lui, sous le regard bienveillant du premier.

Kurodo était aux anges, il avait pour lui seul un être qu'il désirait autant que celui derrière lui qui regardait le spectacle. Il savait que Shun allait lui laisser du temps afin de découvrir le corps de leur futur amant que lui avait découvert la semaine d'avant. D'abord il le caressa puis l'embrassa, cherchant à tâtons à découvrir ses zones érogènes partout sur le torse, le bassin, les jambes, puis passant ses mains sous son corps, le dos et ses fesses. Il aimait toucher sa peau fine et douce et voir les frissons que ses doigts lui procuraient. Il prenait son temps et cela excita l'homme sous lui qui se mouvait de façon lascive et émettait des petits cris de satisfaction. Mais ce qui lui plût le plus fut de voir le regard rouge s'embuer de larmes et ses plaintes devenir suppliques.

Shun dévorait des yeux la scène devant lui. Les deux hommes de sa vie - il pouvait enfin les nommer ainsi- était en train de se faire du bien mutuellement. Cela l'excita, mais il n'intervint pas. Il voulait leur laisser un minimum d'intimité pour se découvrir. Depuis le début de leur relation il n'avait vu Kurodo que comme un soumis, même si parfois il lui laissait être le maître du jeu. Mais là, le voir prendre le dessus sur leur nouvel amant, lui donner tant de bonheur, au point que ses yeux rouges s'embuent de larmes, était vraiment jouissif. Après un long moment à les regarder il se dirigea vers la table de nuit de son nouveau brun. Il rechercha dedans un objet qu'il trouva rapidement. Il alla mettre en pratique une de ses idées.

Même s'ils se cajolaient et que plus rien ne comptait à leurs yeux, ils virent quand même leur bien-aimé venir à eux leur sourire et les observer de près. Puis il disparut de leur vision, mais ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

Le trentenaire ayant pris son temps pour les examiner avait remarqué que seul Sébastian était vraiment en érection. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était placé derrière Akabane. Il l'avait déshabillé dans un premier temps –lui ôtant son pantalon- puis se pencha vers lui afin de le masturber, l'amenant doucement à gémir de contentement. Quand Shun considéra qu'il était fin prêt il attrapa le pénis de son majordome et lui imprima la même cadence qu'a son vis-à-vis. Le noble entendait ses deux cadets gémir à travers leurs baisers et voyait leur corps se contracter à travers leurs caresses. Il mit donc en marche la première partie de son plan. Poussant légèrement Kurodo vers l'être allongé sur le lit, il plaça d'une main leurs membres en contact. Avec son autre main il sortit de sa poche l'objet récupéré dans la table de nuit – un élastique- et avec il attacha leurs sexes ensemble.

Ils tressaillirent de félicité quand Shun vint se mêler à eux. D'abord ce fut le benjamin quand l'aîné le masturba. Puis ce fut au tour du cadet quand il s'occupa aussi de son phallus. Mais ce qui les mirent le plus en joie ce fut quand leur dominant naturel prit réellement les choses en main. Leurs gémissements étouffés devinrent des glapissements de plaisir. D'abord ils furent surpris par les actions de l'aîné, puis ravis de la tournure des événements. Ils apprécièrent de sentir leurs érections ainsi liées l'une à l'autre. Mais ils préférèrent la suite, alors ils se détendirent et firent confiance à leur maître.

Après les avoir entravés ensemble, les forçant à retenir leurs éjaculations jusqu'à qu'il le décide, Shun continua sa masturbation sur eux d'une main. L'autre, il la fit glisser sur le postérieur offert de Kurodo, puis il plaça Sébastian de façon à pouvoir accéder au sien. Trouvant un espace entre leurs deux corps pour mieux prendre en main leur membres il put s'accroupir devant leurs fessiers exposés à sa vue. Premièrement il lécha les deux anus afin de bien les humidifier. Puis, entra un doigt dans l'un puis dans l'autre. Il joua ainsi avec les deux intimités avec sa langue et ses doigts les préparant à sa venue. Les exhortant à crier de plaisir et à se cajoler pour encore plus de jouissance.

Les deux hommes allongés l'un sur l'autre n'en pouvaient plus leur cris retentissait dans toute la pièce. Suppliant leur aîné d'aller plus loin.

\- Shun… hummmm ! vas-y… hummmm ! prend-nous… hummmm !

Shun les relâcha et leur répondit :

\- Les garçons amusez-vous encore un peu ensemble. Mais interdit d'aller sous la ceinture. Je revins vite, ne bougez pas vous allez adorer.

Sur ce, le médecin sorti de la chambre, se dirigeant vers son bureau au premier étage et fouilla dans son placard, ouvrit une sacoche et en sortit un objet. Il l'avait acheté, le trouvant intéressant mais ne savait pas trop comment en faire bon usage. Il pensait ne pouvoir jamais l'utiliser. Mais ce soir il en avait trouvé l'utilité. Alors il revint vers la chambre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans une chambre du troisième étage, ses occupants avaient été réveillés par des cris de luxures.

\- Enfin ! fit le brun.

\- Oui, j'en suis ravi. Ils méritent d'être heureux tous les trois… Je…

\- Je sais… dormons mon amour, le coupa le brun qui ne voulais plus repenser au fait que la semaine dernière c'était son Vert qui prenait du plaisir dans la chambre du majordome.

Alors, ils se rendormirent le sourire aux lèvres dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Sébastian les deux autres continuaient à s'enlacer et se câliner sans toucher à leurs organes génitaux attendant patiemment que leur amant respectif reviennent au plus vite les faire sien.

L'aristocrate revint heureux de sa trouvaille. Il s'enleva enfin son pantalon et installa l'objet sur lui. Puis sans un bruit il s'accroupi et humidifia ses deux compagnons. Qui émirent des cris de joie à son retour. Enfin prêt il se releva et il les pénétra doucement.

Ce fut plus fort qu'eux mais quand ils sentirent leur homme en eux les deux soumis ne purent se retenir de hurler. Chacun avaient en cet instant la même pensée, « _je pensais que je serais le second mais Shun en a décidé autrement »_. Alors ils furent surpris de voir l'autre avoir la même réaction au même moment. Mais cela passa vite car ils furent transportés dans un autre monde. Leur bien-aimé les prenait avec douceur mais vigueur, qui s'accentuait de plus en plus au rythme de leurs cris.

Le maître de maison n'en revenait pas, c'était encore mieux que prévu. Il donnait du plaisir aux deux en même temps, cet objet était fascinant et efficace, l'ayant eu bien en main dès sa première utilisation. Il poussait en eux de plus en plus loin et de plus en plus fort à chacun de ses mouvements, excité par leur hurlement.

\- Bordel que c'est bon de vous satisfaire. J'aime vraiment me mouvoir en vous.

Sur ces dires les deux autres ne purent rien dire sauf hurler de volupté car leur partenaire accentua encore ses mouvements, ils étaient à bout voulant jouir. Ils sentaient Shun les prendre et en même temps les masturber. Alors quand ils le sentirent enlever l'élastique de leurs membres, ils ne purent se retenir et jouirent.

Shun se mouvaient en eux avec aisance puis comprenant leur désir de jouir il libéra leurs sexes et les laissa éjaculer entre leur torse et sur sa main. Lui fit de même dans l'un d'entre eux, car leur jouissance avait été telle qu'elle avait amené la sienne. Quand ce fut fini il déplaça Kurodo et l'allongea dos sur le lit face à lui. Il monta sur le lit, les surplombant. Il s'amusa de la réaction des deux autres.

Les deux pénétrés furent heureux après leur jouissance de pouvoir voir l'homme qui leur avaient donné autant de plaisir. Mais ils furent surpris quand celui-ci leur monta dessus attifé d'un drôle d'objet autour de sa taille.

L'aîné était vraiment amusé de voir leur visage figé par la surprise mais aussi par l'effort et la jouissance.

\- Vous êtes à couper le souffle, tellement vous êtes beau. Sinon ceci est ce qu'on appelle une ceinture godemiché.

Il retira l'objet de sa taille et expliqua :

\- C'est une ceinture avec un faux pénis qui permet de pénétrer une personne comme avec un vrai. Dans la position ou vous étiez et avec cette chose à côté du mien j'ai pu vous prendre tous les deux en même temps. Je dois dire que c'est une acquisition intéressante qui en fait porte ses fruits. Pouvoir vous satisfaire en même temps a toujours été mon désir et là j'ai pu le réaliser. Je vois que cela vous a plu aussi.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis ils se jetèrent au cou de leur bienfaiteur et l'embrassèrent. Puis ils le sentirent glisser ses mains sur leur torse. Ils se reculèrent un peu afin de le laisser faire ayant compris ce qu'il désirait. Ils le virent se mettre à genoux et les nettoyer l'un et l'autre en léchant et avalant leur sperme de leurs torses à leurs sexes qui se mirent à gonfler.

Shun avait apprécié leur réponse mais il désirait les boire alors il récolta du bout des doigts leur semence. Puis il les vit se reculer et se tenir à genoux le buste droit le laissant ainsi faire ce qu'il désirait. Il les lécha et les ré-excita. Alors il les positionna de façon à pouvoir prendre leur deux phallus en bouche et entama une fellation jusqu'à pouvoir boire leur sperme. Il n'oublia pas non plus de boire son propre sperme sur celui dans lequel il c'était soulagé, afin de bien le nettoyer.

Les deux autres criaient encore de plaisir sous les assauts continus de leur amant sur leurs verges. Après ce nouvel orgasme, les deux tombèrent de fatigue.

Shun les aida a se mettre au lit puis il se plaça entre eux deux et remonta le drap sur le corps épuisés et repus.

Les trois hommes se blottirent les uns contre les autres et s'endormirent d'une traite, heureux d'être enfin ensemble.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année. Amour, travail, santé et inspiration. Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira. Je vous remercie à tous de m'avoir suivi et lu jusqu'à la fin. Biz à bientôt sur d'autre fic Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Depuis une semaine les deux plus jeunes docteurs vivaient dans l'hôtel particulier de Shun avec leurs amants respectifs. Pendant la semaine, des décisions avaient été prises et des actions avaient été faites. Mais ce soir, alors qu'on aurait pu croire que tout le monde était là pour fêter cela, ils étaient en fait réunis pour un autre évènement. Les sept hommes étaient dans le salon privé du premier étage de la maison du noble médecin. Hisoka et Irumi étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets accoudés au bar, comme à leur habitude. Pendant qu'autour de la petite table basse deux canapés se faisaient face. Sur le premier était assis côte à côte Zoro et Trafalgar leurs mains enlacées l'une dans l'autre. Sur le second Kurodo et Sébastian étaient affalés sur le torse de Shun qui avait passé ses bras autour de leurs tailles de façon à les avoir le plus près possible de lui. Il les tenait très serrés et bougeait ses mains sur eux afin de les caresser. Sébastian était bien, mais un peu gêné d'être là, égal à eux tous. Shun le compris alors il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne afin de le rassurer. Puis il prit la parole :

\- Bonsoir à tous, je vous ai fait venir ce soir car on est le 11 novembre. Nous allons donc fêter l'anniversaire de Zoro.

\- Oh vraiment ! s'exclama Hisoka.

\- Oui ! confirma Law ravi de pouvoir souhaiter son jour de naissance à son petit-ami.

\- Eh bien, eh bien quand je pense qu'on s'est rencontré le mois dernier pour celui de ton amoureux, s'amusa Irumi.

\- Effectivement et il s'en est passé des choses pendant ce laps de temps, rajouta Akabane.

\- Et comment, ...maintenant j'me demande seulement si cet anniversaire va finir comme le tient Law ! Railla innocemment Hisoka d'un sourire fourbe.

\- Certainement pas, plus personne ne le touchera. Répondit Trafalgar à qui la plaisanterie n'était pas vraiment passée.

Le silence s'installa à la fin de cette phrase on ne peut plus claire et si chacun se plongea dans ses pensées en repensant aux bons et aux mauvais moments mais surtout aux premiers, le silence fut coupé par une voix gênée :

\- Heu ! vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire ça pour moi, dit doucement Zoro qui reprit le fil normal de la conversation.

\- Personne ne s'est senti obligé de quoi que ce soit, s'insurgea Sébastian qui avait tout préparé avec plaisir, se relevant du giron de son bien-aimé. Tu fais partie de la maison maintenant, affirma –t-il avec verbe.

\- Ne soit pas si dur avec lui, mon ange, dit doucement le maître de maison à son amant, le ramenant vers son torse. Heureux de la seconde réplique de son bien-aimé, qui sous-entendait que lui aussi acceptait ' _de faire partie de la maison'_ , il rajouta. Il est juste gêné.

\- Merci, murmura le Vert et pardon c'est juste… c'est la première fois qu'on me le souhaite.

Tout le monde le regarda triste et ravi en même temps, maintenant il était avec eux et plus jamais on oublierait ce jour-là.

\- En parlant de pardon, commença Hisoka. Kurodo je m'excuse de t'avoir pris pour Jack l'Eventreur.

\- Alors tu as enfin changé d'avis, souffla Akabane. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est un secret, s'amusa le rouge orangé.

\- Mais il y a bien eu un meurtre il y a deux jours n'est-ce pas ? questionna Zoro intéressé.

\- Oui encore une jeune prostituée et elle était pas mal en plus, s'exprima sérieusement Irumi.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? tu l'as vu ? demanda intrigué Law.

\- C'est un secret, répéta en riant l'homme aux yeux jaunes.

\- Vous êtes soûlant, dit Kurodo blasé.

\- Je dirais juste qu'il y a deux jours c'était le dernier de Jack l'Eventreur, fit sérieux Irumi.

\- Vous l'avez tué ? se mêla à la discussion Shun.

\- C'est un secret, rirent de bon cœur les deux amants assis au bar.

\- On ne pourra rien en tirer, soupira le cadet des docs'.

Tout le monde ria de bon cœur. La soirée se passait dans la bonne humeur, les sept parlaient de tous et de rien. Quand Irumi curieux posa une question :

\- Shun, j'ai vu qu'au rez-de-chaussée tu faisais des travaux.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas vu cette semaine. Et bien saches que beaucoup de choses se sont passées. Comme tu peux le voir des couples se sont formés et de ce fait on a fait des changements dans la maison. De plus on a pris certaine décisions.

\- Lesquelles ? demanda intrigué Hisoka.

\- Eh bien ! Premièrement, Kurodo est venu habiter à la maison et a rendu son appartement. Puis Sébastian nous a rejoint on vit tous les trois dans la même chambre. On a gardé mon ancienne chambre, qui est devenu la nôtre. Puis, Trafalgar a fait de même, après avoir vendu sa demeure il est venu s'installer ici avec nous. Partageant la chambre de Zoro. Deuxièmement, Akabane, Law et moi-même avons décidé de créer un cabinet médical au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel. Zoro a décidé de devenir mon garde du corps personnel pour mes sorties et le nôtre dans l'enceinte de la maison. Sébastian reste notre majordome.

\- En gros vous restez tous les cinq vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans cette bâtisse, résuma le rouge orangé.

\- C'est ça firent les cinq, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé leur équilibre.

\- Et si jamais une dispute éclate!? Y'en a qui se retrouveront à la rue, moi j'dis. Souffla Irumi.

\- Si cela arrive, vous vous ferez une joie de les accueillir. Finit par dire Shun.

\- C'est à voir ça…, nous on est pas très pour la cohabitation. Siffla Hisoka.

\- ...Bande de rats. Fut la seule chose que trouva à dire Kurodo de sa voix lasse.

Puis les sept reprirent leur conversation première, détaillant les modifications faites à l'hôtel. Se câlinant, profitant les uns des autres et surtout de leurs amants respectifs. Aucun d'eux n'aurait cru le mois dernier en allant fêter l'anniversaire de Law qu'ils trouveraient enfin leur bonheur.


End file.
